Les contraires s'attirent (Récritures)
by Harry Snow Stark
Summary: RECRITURE ! Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry est transférer à Serpentard pour la fin de ses études. Mais c'est partir de ce moment là qu'il va comprendre que les apparences sont parfois très trompeuses.
1. Chapitre 1

C'était la rentrée et tout le monde était excité. Voldemort était maintenant six pieds sous terre et le monde sorcier pouvait maintenant vivre en paix. Le premier étant Harry Potter, le survivant qui, maintenant que sa mission était terminée espérait vivre en paix, sans une épée de Damoclès sur le dos à longueur de temps. Entourer de ses deux amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione. Quoi que Ron ne lui adressât pas beaucoup la parole depuis plus d'un mois sans qu'Harry ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il sortit toutefois de ses pensées en voyant Dumbledore se lever.

-Afin d'améliorer les entendes entre les différentes maisons, commença t'il après avoir obtenu le silence. Il a été décidé que certains élèves changeraient de maison pour cette année ou pour plus longtemps s'ils le souhaitent. Ses changements ne concernent que les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et déroula un long rouleau de parchemin.

-Hermione Granger à Serdaigle.

-Gregory Goyle à Poufsouffle.

-Lavande Brown à Serdaigle.

-Vincent Crabbe à Serdaigle.

-Harry Potter à Serpentard.

A la mention de son nom, Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas aller à Serpentard…

-C'est n'importe quoi ! fit Ron. Pourquoi changer de maison maintenant ?

-Je ne veux pas aller à Serdaigle, fit Hermione en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Je préfère rester avec vous.

-Et comment, pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à rester à Gryffondor ?

Il ne put continuer que les plats arrivèrent mais Ron ne prit pas ses couverts et se leva pour quitter la grande salle. Harry était vraiment surprit, jamais Ron n'avait manquer un repas, il fut encore plus surpris de voir Hermione le suivre sans un mot.

Intrigué, Harry se leva à son tour pour suivre Hermione mais il ne l'a trouvé nulle part, il allait retourner à la grande salle quand il entendit des voix provenir d'une salle de classe. Il s'approcha et reconnu aussitôt les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Comment c'est possible qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard ? rugit Ron. Cela va ruiner tous les plans.

-Calme toi Ron, il doit y avoir une erreur…

-Il faut le convaincre de demander à Dumbledore de le remettre à Gryffondor.

-C'est impossible, Harry ne le fera jamais, il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Ah oui, Harry et sa modestie…

Harry était choqué par le ton sarcastique que prenait Ron en parlant de lui. De plus en plus intrigué, il écouta davantage.

-Si on ne peut pas le ramener à Gryffondor, on fait comment pour le mettre avec Ginny ?

Le mettre avec Ginny ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Tu oublies une chose, fit Hermione. Tous les Serpentard le détestent, il va rester avec nous et Ginny pourra lui donner du filtre d'amour facilement.

-J'espère bien, je le supporte depuis des années pour être riche et ce n'est pas pour échouer maintenant.

Harry du se retenir au mur pour ne pas se trahir, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible, Ron et Hermione ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il se mit alors à courir, voulant être le plus loin possible de cette salle, le plus loin possible de ses deux amis.

Ses révélations l'avaient tellement chamboulé qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il arriva près du lac et s'installa contre un arbre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et regarda le lac. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu, comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ? Il était vraiment un idiot

-Potter ?

Harry sursauta et tourna les yeux, il fut encore plus surpris de voir Draco Malfoy devant lui. Il était de loin la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda Harry d'un ton sec.

-Je t'ai vu partir en courant, répondit simplement Malfoy.

-Et tu es venu te moquer de moi c'est ça ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas mais s'assit à côté de lui par terre, surprenant encore plus Harry.

-Ecoute, fit Malfoy en se mettant devant lui. On n'est pas amis, on ne va pas se le cacher mais justement, tu ne penses pas que c'est une raison pour me parler, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi.

Harry le regarda, septique mais, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à tout raconter à Malfoy qui l'écoutait sans rien dire et Harry l'en remercia, cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler.

-Eh bien, fit Malfoy quand Harry eut terminé. Je savais les Weasley débile mais de là à faire ça…

-Je suis un vrai idiot…

-Un peu oui, mais tu t'en es rendu compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harry eut un petit sourire à cette remarque.

-Quand je penses que j'ai refuser d'aller à Serpentard pour eux…

-Comment ça ?

-Le choixpeau hésitait à m'envoyer à Serpentard mais je lui ait demander de m'envoyer à Gryffondor car Ron m'avait pas que tous les sorciers qui tournent mal se trouve à Serpentard.

-Et tu l'as cru ? tu es encore plus bête que je le pensais.

-Pas besoin de me rappeler, je le sais déjà.

Harry reporta son attention sur le lac, sans comprendre pourquoi, parler avec Malfoy lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

-J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un connait mon nom, il regarde directement ma cicatrice, j'en ai marre de ses gens qui veulent que je les soutienne alors que je ne l'ai connu même pas. Je n'ai pas demandé tout ça, je n'en veux pas de cette célébrité.

Il sentit une pression sur son épaule, il tourna la tête vers Malfoy qui le regarda avec un regard peiné. Cela surprit Harry, Malfoy ne montrait pas ses émotions.

-Tu veux la vérité ? Au début, je te jalousais pour ta célébrité, à chaque fois que tu passais dans une pièce, tout le monde n'avait dieu que pour toi, la moindre chose que tu faisais était bien et tu t'en tirais toujours.

Harry était de plus en plus surprit, il savait que Malfoy le détestait mais l'envier, il n'aurait jamais cru cela.

-Mais maintenant, avec ce que tu me racontes, je n'ai plus du tout envie d'avoir ta vie.

Les deux se regardèrent et, sans pouvoir se contrôler, explosèrent de rire.

-Comment as-tu pu m'envier ? Tu as une vie magnifique…

-Magnifique ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Mon nom de famille est autant réputé uniquement parce que mon père donne beaucoup d'argent au ministère. Le mariage de mes parents était un mariage arrangé et mon père prévoyait de me faire marquer l'été de mes 16 ans, que je sois consentant ou non ?

-A ce point-là ? demanda Harry.

-Mon père voulait juste un héritier, fit Malfoy en se mettant dans la même position qu'Harry. Seul l'honneur de la famille l'intéressait, mon bonheur ne comptait pas… Dès mon plus jeune âge, mon père m'a appris à faire passer l'intérêt de la famille avant mon propre intérêt.

Il raconta tout ça en regardant le lac, Harry se mit à ressentir de la compassion pour son ennemi. Ils avaient tous les deux eurent une vie difficile et avait envier celle de l'autre sans se douter qu'elle était encore pire.

-Mais bon, fit Draco au bout de quelques minutes. Si ca peut te rassurer, pense que maintenant que tu es à Serpentard, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence…

-Tu as raison…

Harry se leva d'un coup et se posta devant Malfoy qui le regardait, surprit et il le fut encore plus en voyant Harry tendre sa main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis nouvel élève à Serpentard.

Cette phrase surprit encore plus Malfoy, comprenant ce que le brun voulait faire, il voulait réparer son erreur de ne pas serrer la main dans le train avant leur première année. Cela toucha le blond qui comprenait que, par ce geste, Harry voulait se racheter de ses erreurs.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Malfoy se redressa à son tour et serra la main d'Harry.

-Je suis Draco Malfoy, bienvenue à Serpentard, Harry.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ils allèrent directement dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Draco souhaitant l'a montré à Harry avant l'arrivée des autres.

-Serpensortia, fit Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux garçons entrèrent.

-Voici la salle commune des Serpentard, fit Draco quand le tableau fut refermé.

Harry eut un petit sourire, Draco ne savait bien sûr pas qu'il y était déjà aller il y a trois ans mais ça, il ne comptait pas lui dire de sitôt.

-C'est différent des Gryffondor, dit simplement Harry. Moins lumineux…

Draco eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

-Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer les dortoirs.

Harry le suivit sans un mot. Les dortoirs étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux des Gryffondor à l'exception des couleurs. Ils firent tous les dortoirs de 5ème année mais les affaires d'Harry ne se trouvait nulle part.

-C'est bizarre, pourquoi mes affaires ne sont pas là ?

-Je ne sais pas…A moins que….

-Que quoi ?

-Le 2ème préfet à été transféré, peut-être que tes affaires y sont…

Ils y allèrent et en effet, les affaires d'Harry se trouvait sur le deuxième lit de la chambre. Hedwige, qui se trouvait dans sa cage hululait de bonheur de le voir.

-Je peux l'a lâché ? demanda t'il à Draco.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi tu le demandes ?

-Ben tu dors aussi dans cette chambre donc…

-Non, pas de problème.

Harry sourit et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la cage, Hedwige se mit sur son épaule et mordilla l'oreille de son maitre qui rigola.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ma belle.

Il lui caressa les plumes.

-Voici notre nouveau dortoir, dit-il en montrant le dortoir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La chouette regarda le dortoir et ne fit rien.

-Bon, fit Harry. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre mais au moins, il y aura moins de bruit puisqu'on est que deux à y dormir.

Draco regarda son nouveau camarade parler avec sa chouette et en était amusé.

-Elle finira par s'y faire, fit-il en s'approchant d'eux. J'ai eu du mal moi aussi au début.

Harry le regarda et lui accorda un sourire auquel Draco répondit.

On frappa alors à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

-Ouvrez la porte, fit une voix derrière la porte.

Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue, il avait complètement oublié que le professeur de potion était également le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Draco le rassura d'un regard avant d'aller ouvrir.

L'homme entra dans la chambre.

-Je souhaites parler seul à seul avec Monsieur Potter.

-Et je souhaite rester, contredit Draco. Compte tenu que ses affaires se trouvent dans cette chambre, cela signifie qu'il est un préfet et que je dois être présent.

Harry fut surprit mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il allait devoir régler ses comptes avec Rogue sinon, l'année allait très mal se passer. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la présence de Draco lui donnait plus du courage.

Rogue regarda Draco quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Potter, commença t'il. Sachez que chez les Serpentard, c'est bien différent que chez les Gryffondor, je ne serais pas aussi souple que votre ancienne directrice de maison. Je ne tolérerais pas que vous enfreigniez le règlement que quelque façon que ce soit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Parfaitement bien Monsieur, fit Harry en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.

-Bien.

-Puis-je vous demandez quelque chose Monsieur ?

Rogue le regarda, septique avant d'accepter.

-En entrant chez les Serpentard, j'ai décidé de tous reprendre à zéro. Je ne vais pas m'excusez pour tout ce que j'ai dit et je sais que vous non plus. Mais puis-je vous demandez que l'on reprenne notre relation à zéro ? J'ai parfaitement compris que vous me comparez à mon père et je sais ce qu'il vous a fait. Y a-t-il une chance pour que je puisse vous montrer qui je suis vraiment et que vous arrêtiez de me comparer à lui ?

Harry avait tout sortit d'une traite et attendait maintenant la réponse de Rogue. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il aurait pu demander une telle chose à Rogue s'il était encore à Gryffondor, Ron l'aurait surement persuadé de ne pas rien faire mais justement, il avait envie de tout changer et ses rapports avec le professeur de Potion en faisait partie.

Rogue le regarda, l'analysant de ses yeux perçant pour essayer de voir si son élève ne se jouait pas de lui. Harry le regardait toujours dans les yeux pour lui prouver de sa bonne fois, sachant que s'il baissait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Rogue ne le croirait pas et tout serait fichu.

-Soit, fit finalement Rogue en croissant les bras. Prouvez-moi ce que vous savez faire sans vos amis et je verrais si vous êtes différent de votre idiot de père ou non.

Harry avait bien relever la pique mais n'intervient pas. Il affirma seulement de la tête, montrant son accord.

Rogue le regarda encore avant de sortir de la pièce, faisant voler sa robe noire derrière lui. Dès que la porte se ferma, Harry soupira et s'assit sur son lit en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors là, fit Draco, stupéfait. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de demander ça à Rogue.

-Tu sais quoi ? fit Harry en se tournant vers lui. Moi non plus…Je suis complètement fou.

Draco éclata de rire devant la tête abattu que faisait son compagnon de chambre.

-Mais je suis sérieux ! protesta Harry. Je suis complètement nul en potion, je n'arriverais jamais à le faire changer d'avis.

-Mais si tu y arriveras, fit Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je serais ton compagnon de potion.

Harry le regarda, sans comprendre.

-Je suis le meilleur élève de Serpentard en Potion, tu as plus de chance de faire tes preuves en étant avec moi qu'avec un autre.

-Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je veux dire, on a certes enterré la hache de guerre, mais on était encore ennemis il y a seulement quelques heures.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai envie et saches qu'il est impossible de me faire changer d'avis.

-Je veux bien le croire. Merci

-De rien. On commencera demain si tu veux, on te remettra à niveau pour le théorique.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils entendirent alors du bruit provenant de la salle commune.

-Il est temps d'affronter les autres, fit Harry en se levant.

-Comparé à Rogue, les autres Serpentard c'est du menu frottin.

Ils allèrent dans la salle commune, dès qu'Harry entra, tous les Serpentard se turent et le regardèrent avec un regard noir. Harry sentait très bien que beaucoup d'entre eux mourrait d'envie de lui lancer un sort. Il respira un bon coup avant de prendre la parole.

-Ecoutez, fit-il calmement. Je sais que nos relations ont très mal commencer et que beaucoup d'entre vous souhaites m'envoyez un sort ou même me tuer. Je le comprends parfaitement bien. Mais je tiens à ce que vous saviez que je souhaite tout reprendre à zéro. Je ne demande pas à ce que nous soyons tous meilleurs amis mais que nous ayons au moins cordiales les uns envers les autres. J'entends dire depuis des années que les Serpentard sont tous des idiots qui n'ont que comme ambition de devenir des mages noirs ou des mangemorts, c'est à vous de me prouver le contraire. Je sais qu'à cause de moi, beaucoup d'entre vous ont leurs parents en prison ou mort mais j'aimerais vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre avec vous.

Il stoppa sa phrase et, ne souhaitant pas affronter les remarques maintenant, il remonta dans le dortoir pour aller se coucher. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait dire.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à son aise, il fut surprit de voir les couleurs sombres de son dortoir mais les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent rapidement en mémoire.

Il se releva et mit ses lunettes, il regarda à côté de lui pour voir que le lit de Draco était défait et il entendit la douche.

C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait calmement à Poudlard, il était d'habitude réveiller par Ron qui voulait descendre pour manger.

Draco sortit de la douche dix minutes plus tard, habillé d'une chemise noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il sursauta en voyant qu'Harry était réveillé.

-Bonjour, je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

-Bonjour, pas du tout. Il est quelle heure ?

-8H15.

-Tu te lèves à 8h un samedi ?

-Avec un père qui t'obliges à te lever tous les jours tôt depuis ta naissance, fit Draco en haussant les épaules.

-Ton père fait vraiment ça ? Il est encore plus fou que je le pensais.

Draco eut un petit rire, surprenant Harry qui s'attendait à se faire crier dessus.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ta douche, fit Draco. Rogue n'aime pas que ses élèves traine au lit et si tu veux faire bonne impression…

Harry prit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit rapidement une douche et sortit de la salle de bain, Draco était assis sur son lit et le regardait avec un sourire.

-Tu n'as que ça à te mettre ? fit-il.

Harry avait opté pour un sweet gris et un jeans avec des baskets. Ses affaires dataient de deux ans mais il entrait toujours dedans.

-J'ai l'habitude de ne mettre que mon uniforme et je n'ai aucun sens de la mode donc…

Draco se leva et fouilla dans sa garde-robe, il en sortit une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un jeans qu'il lança à Harry.

-Ils sont trop petits pour moi mais ils devraient t'aller, fit le blond. Mets-les que je vois…

Harry était un peu surprit mais obéit. Le tissu était fin et épousait parfaitement ses formes.

-ça te va bien, fit Draco en s'approchant. Tu n'as jamais pensé à t'acheter des vêtements comme ceux-là ?

-Non, avoua Harry en attachant les boutons. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de sens de la mode et donc, je n'ai pas envie d'être ridicule.

-Si tu veux, je peux te prêter mes vêtements jusqu'à la première sortie à Préaulard, on pourra changer ta garde-robe

-Chercherais-tu à me serpentarisez Malfoy ? fit Harry avec un sourire.  
-Pas du tout Potter, fit Draco en entrant dans son jeu. Mais forcez de constatez que les vêtements de haute couture te vont vraiment bien

En se regardant dans le miroir, Harry ne put que confirmer les propos de Draco. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à son apparence mais les vêtements de Draco lui allaient bien, ils étaient en plus très confortable.

-Merci du compliment, dit sincèrement Harry. Puis-je te donner un conseil à mon tour ?

-Je t'écoutes.

-Tu devrais arrêter de mettre du gel, les cheveux naturels te vont nettement mieux.

Draco se regarda à son tour dans la glace et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi pas, fit-il. Pour tout dire, je commençais à en avoir marre de faire ça.

-Raison de plus pour arrêter alors.

Les deux garçons se sourirent avant de descendre, ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans la salle commune et allèrent directement manger.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

-Prêt ? demanda Draco.

-Pas trop le choix.  
Draco le regarda quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, Harry le suivit. Son regard se dirigea aussitôt vers la table des Gryffondor où il distingua rapidement ses deux anciens meilleurs amis qui mangeait déjà.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la table qui serait la sienne pendant un an. Il vit Draco le regarder avant de pointer la place à côté de lui. Harry eut un petit sourire et rejoignit son camarade de chambre.

Harry se servit sans faire attention aux Serpentard autour de lui.

-Harry !

Harry se retient de répondre, reconnaissant parfaitement la personne derrière lui. Il sentait les regards des autres Serpentard sur lui mais essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Harry tu m'entends ? cria Ron Weasley derrière le brun.

-Je t'entends parfaitement bien Ronald. Pas la peine de hurler.

Ron paru déconserter mais se reprit rapidement.

-Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?

-Non, je n'ai pas envie…

La surprise était général, Harry Potter refusait d'aller manger avec les Gryffondor. C'était Ron le plus surprit.

-Tu ne veux pas être avec tes amis ?

Harry rigola, surprenant encore plus Ron.

-Amis ? Je ne suis plus un portefeuille vivant ?

Devant l'air débile de Ron, Harry sourit avec un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers son ancien meilleur ami.

-Un petit conseil, la prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose à quelqu'un, pense à jeter un sort pour ne pas qu'on t'entende.

Ron comprit l'allusion du brun et jura intérieurement. Il se reprit rapidement.

-Tu préfère rester avec des racailles comme les Serpentard qu'avec tes amis ?

-Effectivement, je préfère de loin rester là.

Sans ajouter un mot, Harry se retourna vers son assiette. Mais Ron n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il prit violement le bras d'Harry et le força à se lever

-Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Harry mais je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Harry ne put rien faire que Ron tomba par terre, se courbant de douleur. Harry tourna la tête et fut surprit de voir que c'était Draco qui avait lancer un sort à Ron.

-En plus d'être moche, fit Draco. Tu es sourd Weasley ? Harry à pourtant été très clair, il souhaite rester avec nous.

Ron se releva difficilement.

-Mais dit quelque chose Harry !

Le brun reporta son attention sur le roux qui se tortilla de douleur par terre. Il ne ressentait aucune peine devant ce spectacle. Il comprit alors que le sort de Ron lui importait peu maintenant.

-C'est finit, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec vous, il va vous falloir trouver une nouvelle poule aux œufs d'or. Maintenant, je te conseille de partir avant de recevoir un sort encore plus cuisant, Weasley.

Harry avait craché le nom de famille du roux avec tellement de haine que Ron fut totalement déstabiliser. Il prit néanmoins sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Harry.

-Ne fait pas ça Weasley où se t'envoi direct à l'infirmerie.

Surprit, Harry se retourna, il fut surprit de voir Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, debout avec leurs baguettes pointés contre Weasley. Harry tourna la tête vers Draco qui n'y comprenait rien lui non plus.

N'étant pas de taille contre quatre Serpentard, Ron rangea sa baguette et retourna vers la table des Gryffondor.

Tous les Serpentard se rassirent et Blaise tendit la main vers Harry.

-Tu ne nous pas laisser le temps de nous présenter, fit-il avec un sourire. Je suis Blaise Zabini, bienvenue chez les Serpentard Potter.

Harry fut un instant surprit mais serra tout de même la main du métis.

-Merci Zabini mais je pense que nous pouvons nous appelez par nos prénoms non ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Théodore et Pansy lui serrèrent également la main et tous recommencèrent à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé à l'exception que la table des Serpentard était plus animé qu'au début du repas


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonne année 2019 à Toutes et tous**_

Après le repas, les Serpentard retournèrent dans la salle commune. Harry voulu retourner dans son dortoir mais il fut retenu, il se retourna et fut surprit de voir que c'était Blaise qui le retenait.

-Tu t'en vas déjà Potter ? On ne vas pas te manger tu sais.

Harry fut tenter de refuser mais décida finalement d'accepter l'invitation. Blaise le conduisit devant le feu et l'installa à côté de lui.

-Je suis impressionné, fit le métis. Comment t'as humilié Weasley devant toute l'école…

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait enfin réalisé qu'il te menait en bateau ?

Harry regarda Draco qui affirma de la tête. Harry décida de tout raconter, le changement de maison, la réaction de Ron mais surtout la conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Les Serpentard l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre.

-Je savais Weasley cupide mais à ce point là, fit Pansy quand Harry eut terminé.

-Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, fit Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu peux le dire, mais comment tu as fait ?

-Je ne connaissais rien du monde des sorciers, j'avais appris un mois que j'étais un sorcier et les Weasley ont été les premiers sorciers que j'ai croisé…

-Erreur, intervient Draco. On s'est rencontré avant…

-Oui mais excuse moi mais ton air hautain et méprisant ne me donnait guère envie d'être amis avec toi.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est vrai que t'étais imbuvable à l'époque Draco, fit Blaise. On arrivait à peine à te supporter.

Draco voulu parler mais ce tut et bouda comme un enfant, augmentant les rires des trois.

-Le bon côté des choses, fit Theodore après avoir repris ses esprits. C'est que tu as tout découvert avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-C'est sûr.

Harry était assez surprit, il n'imaginait pas du tout que les Serpentard réagiraient ainsi avec lui. Il croyait qu'ils étaient tous froid et méprisant mais c'était tout le contraire. Il prenait enfin conscience que tous ce qu'on lui avait raconter sur les Serpentard était faux.

-Comment ton parrain à réagit en apprenant la nouvelle ? demanda Draco pour changer de sujet.

Harry sursauta un instant, avec toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié d'écrire à Sirius et Remus pour tout leur raconter. Il devait absolument le faire avant que les Weasley ne s'en charge.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda Pansy en voyant l'état d'Harry.

-J'ai complètement oublié d'écrire à Sirius, il faut que je le fasses avant que les Weasley ne le fasse. Ils seraient capable de mentir.

Il se leva et courut pour aller dans son dortoir, Hedwige fut effrayer mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et prit vite un parchemin.

« _**Cher Sirius,**_

 _ **Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit hier mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose hier, tellement de chose que je suis encore chamboulé par tout ça**_

 _ **Afin d'améliorer les relations entres les maisons, Dumbledore à décider de changer des élèves de maison. Et, comme tu dois surement t'en douter, il m'a changer de maison….Il m'a envoyer à Serpentard.**_

 _ **Je sais que tu déteste cette maison mais ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décider d'y aller. C'est Dumbledore qui as décider et je ne peux pas changer.**_

 _ **Je voulais absolument t'écrire avant que Ron ou Hermione ne le fasse pour que tu ait ma version des faits avant la leur car je suis persuadé qu'ils vont t'écrire.**_

 _ **Après avoir appris mon transfert, Ron à piquer une crise et est partit sans manger. Hermione l'a suivit et j'ai décider de les suivre à mon tour, tu connais surement l'amour de Ron pour la nourriture et le fait d'être partit sans manger m'a fortement intrigué. J'ai alors appris qu'ils n'étaient avec moi que pour argent et qu'ils prévoyaient même de me donner un philtre d'amour pour que j'épouses Ginny afin de pouvoir mon argent.**_

 _ **Je sais que c'est incroyable mais il faut que tu me crois, c'est la pure vérité que je te racontes. J'ai encore moi-même du mal à le croire. Moi qui pensais avoir la vie tranquille maintenant que Voldemort à définitivement disparut, je me suis bien trompé.**_

 _ **De plus, je sais qu'il ne faut pas porter de jugement trop tôt mais saches que j'ai été très bien accueillit par les Serpentard et plus incroyable, Draco Malfoy à été qui m'a le mieux accueillit, il m'a tout de suite mis à l'aise. Et j'ai décider de tout recommencer à zéro aussi bien en matière d'amitié qu'au niveau scolaire. Je ne veux plus me laisser influencer comme je l'ai été avec les Weasley. J'ai d'ailleurs commencer fort en décidant de confronter Rogue pour qu'il me laisse une seconde chance de lui montrer que je ne suis pas une copie de mon père, il a accepté, à ma grande surprise. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me rire au nez. Reste plus qu'à faire mes preuves à son cours, ce qui ne vas pas être facile.**_

 _ **Réponds vite s'il te plait et s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je ne suis plus le même.**_

 _ **Harry, ton filleul.**_ »

Après avoir relu sa lettre plusieurs fois, Harry l'a ferma et prit Hedwige.

-Tu peux apporter cette lettre à Sirius le plus rapidement possible ma belle ?

demanda Harry. C'est très important pour moi.

La chouette mordilla le doigt d'Harry avec affectation avant de prendre la lettre dans son bec.

Harry descendit et alla directement vers la fenêtre la plus proche.  
-Ne reviens pas sans une réponse, fit Harry à sa chouette. C'est Sirius qui doit l'avoir ou Remus mais personne d'autres. C'est clair ?

La chouette hulula avant de s'envoler. Harry l'a regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. La peur commença à l'envahir de plus en plus, il avait peur de la réaction de Sirius. Et s'il le détestait parce qu'il était un Serpentard maintenant ? Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Il venait d'apprendre la trahison de ceux qu'il prenait pour ses meilleurs amis, il ne voulait absolument pas être trahit par son parrain.

-Alors ? fit Pansy quand Harry revient.

-Hedwige est partit avec ma lettre, si elle ne rencontre pas d'obstacle, elle devrait arriver ce soir.

Il s'écroula sur le fauteuil.

-Tu as peur de sa reaction ? demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-J'ai une peur terrible. Il déteste les Serpentard.

-Il ne peut quand même pas te détester parce que tu es à Serpentard, fit Blaise.

-Je l'espère de tout cœur.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Pansy prit la main d'Harry, surprenant se dernier.

-Je suis certaine qu'il comprendra, fit-elle avec un sourire. S'il t'aime, il comprendra.

Harry l'a regarda comme si elle était folle, ils étaient ennemi qu'il y a même pas 24h et la, elle agissait avec lui comme si elle était son amie depuis des années. Pansy sembla comprendre.

-Comme tu l'as dit hier, nous avons mal commencer et, comme tu sembles décider à tout recommencer à zéro, pourquoi ne pas faire pareil de notre côté ? Nous avons beaucoup discuté après ton discours de hier et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que nous avions autant de part de responsabilité que toi et donc, nous avons également décidé de recommencer à zéro.

Harry fut surprit, il regarda les autres qui affirmèrent avec un sourire. Harry leur rendit et serra la main de Pansy, scellant ainsi leur accord silencieux.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hedwige revient le lendemain matin avec une lettre courte

« **Contacte moi par cheminette à 13h aujourd'hui** »

Harry retourna la lettre mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette phrase inscrite. Il ne comprenait pas, comment faire pour le contacter par cheminette, il n'allait quand même pas quitter Poudlard pour lui parler.

-Ca dit quoi ? demanda Blaise qui était en face d'Harry.

-Il veut que je le contacte par cheminette à 13h aujourd'hui

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, il est ouvert au dialogue.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait.

-Tu n'as jamais pris le réseau de cheminette ? s'étonna Pansy.

-Si mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait parler par les cheminées.

Blaise soupira en se frottant les yeux.

Harry lui tira la langue de façon très mature auquel Blaise répondit par un sourire.

A 12h45, le petit groupe était devant la cheminée, tous les autres Serpentard étaient partit dehors ou était dans les dortoirs.

-C'est comme pour voyager, expliqua Draco. Sauf qu'au lieu d'y entrer, tu mets juste ta tête dans le feu et tu pourras parler à Sirius sans quitter Poudlard

-C'est sans danger ? demanda Harry.

-Aucun, tous les sorciers le font. Sirius ne te demanderait pas de faire ça s'il y avait danger.

Harry sourit avant de prendre de la poudre que Blaise lui tendait. Il l'a jeta au feu en prononçant le nom de la maison de Sirius, les flammes deviennent alors vert au lieu du rouge habituel. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant la cheminée.

-Prends ton temps, fit Pansy. On surveille.

Harry affirma de la tête avant de plonger sa tête dans le feu. Il fut surpris de voir une pièce à travers le feu, une pièce qu'il reconnut comme étant une cuisine.

-Sirius ? appela Harry, ayant peur de s'être trompé.  
Il vit alors la porte s'ouvrir et vit son parrain entrer. L'homme s'approcha du feu et s'y agenouilla. Il n'avait pas l'air énerver et cela rassura un peu Harry.  
-Harry, comment tu te sens ?  
-Ca va. C'est la première fois que j'utilise le réseau de cheminette mais ça va.

-C'était mieux pour parler que par lettre.

Harry était stresser et Sirius sembla le voir car il eut un petit sourire rassurant.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter Harry, fit-il. Que tu sois à Serpentard ne change rien pour moi. Tu restes toujours mon filleul.

Harry eut un sourire.

-Je sais que tu déteste la maison Serpentard…

Sirius l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne déteste pas la maison Serpentard, c'est que toute ma famille y soit aller qui m'horripile le plus. Tant que tu t'y sens à l'aise, c'est ce qui ai le plus important pour moi. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu restes à Gryffondor, comme ton père et moi…

Harry soupira de soulagement, ses craintes étaient dissipés. La réaction de son parrain face à son changement de maison était de loin ce qu'il redoutait le plus.  
-Ron et Hermione t'ont contacté ? demanda t'il.

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione hier matin, fit Sirius.

-Elle disait quoi ?

-Elle m'a expliqué le changement de maison et comme quoi il fallait que je contacte Dumbledore pour te faire retourner à Gryffondor car les Serpentard commençait déjà à te retourner le cerveau. Elle m'a expliqué comment tu avais remballer brutalement Ron et qu'il avait plusieurs côtes cassé à cause de sorts reçus par les Serpentard

-Elle à bien sûr oublié de préciser que les Serpentard ont attaqué parce que Ron voulait m'emmener de force à la table des Gryffondors.

-Ce n'était effectivement pas noté dans la lettre. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry lui raconta alors tout, la conversation qu'il avait entendus et l'interaction avec Ron le lendemain. Il raconta tout dans les moindres détails, ce qu'il n'avait pas faire dans sa lettre.

A la fin de son récit, Sirius semblait pensif, il se gratta la barbe

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? demanda Harry au bout de plusieurs minutes

-C'est bizarre, qu'Hermione me contacte si vite et qu'elle me demande d'interagir auprès de Dumbledore au lieu d'essayer de te raisonner elle-même comme elle le fait à chaque fois, cela cache forcément quelque chose. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je voulais te parler directement.

-Tu l'as crois ?

-Pas le moins du monde, à moins de subir un sort, il est impossible pour une personne de changer d'avis aussi vite sans une bonne raison et cette conversation que tu n'étais pas censé entendre est une raison évidente.

-Imagine un peu que je l'ai pas entendu….Qu'aurait-il fait si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de Ginny ?

-Ils t'auraient surement donner un philtre d'amour jusqu'à ce que tu l'épouse et même après où il se serait débarrasser de toi. Ils pourraient ainsi utiliser ta fortune sans le moindre soucis

-C'est dégoutant….

-Les gens sont prêt à tout pour l'argent et le pouvoir Harry. Tu tombais à point pour eux, Orphelin riche et célèbre. A cause de leur amour pour les moldus, la famille Weasley est disgraciée auprès des autres sangs purs depuis des années, ils ne peuvent donc pas espérer pouvoir faire un bon mariage avec une famille de sang pur pour leurs enfants. Quand tu es arrivé, ils ont sauté sur l'occasion de retrouver gloire et fortune sans avoir à faire le moindre effort.

-Je ne comprends pas ….J'ai que l'argent que mes parents m'ont laissé dans mon coffre, ce n'est pas beaucoup…Alors pourquoi les Weasley voudrait-il mon argent ?

Sirius rigola, surprenant Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne comprenait comment Sirius pouvait rigoler ainsi alors qu'ils parlaient de choses sérieuses.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Préviens moi que tu auras ta première sortie à Préaulard, répondit simplement Sirius en continuant de rire. Je te montrerais pourquoi les Weasley s'intéresse autant à toi.

Harry fut surprit mais ne dit rien, son parrain s'y connaissait beaucoup mieux que lui dans la culture sorcière et il savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus. Sirius avait ses raisons de ne pas lui dire pour l'instant même si cela l'énervait un peu.

Sirius sembla le remarquer car il se reprit.

-Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. Je sens que tu vas beaucoup à faire avec les Weasley dans les jours à venir.

-Tu crois ?

-Je penses que oui, il faut que tu restes vigilant.

Harry affirma de la tête

-Bon, fit l'adulte. Comment tu te sens chez les Serpentard ?

-Ca va, fit Harry, heureux de changer de sujet. J'ai crus que j'allais recevoir un sort quand je suis entrer dans la salle commune pour la première fois mais j'ai mis les points sur les « i » dès le début.

-Et pas qu'avec les Serpentard, je me demandes comment tu vas faire avec Rogue.

-Draco m'a proposé de m'aider en étant mon partenaire de potion…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demander en échange ?

-Rien bizarrement….Il ne m'a rien demander.

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, c'est vraiment bizarre que Draco Malfoy se soit proposé de l'aider sans contrepartie. Sirius semblait être du même avis que lui.

-A croire qu'il n'est pas comme son père, fit le chien.

-Surement. Ca m'a étonner aussi, il m'a très bien accueillit à Serpentard.

-Il faut voir comment ca va se passer par la suite. Il ne faut pas que tu accordes ta confiance trop rapidement. Tiens-moi au courant le plus souvent possible. Si tu as le moindre problème, envoie moi Hedwige.

-Promis. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir…

-Moi aussi Harry, prends soin de toi.

Harry affirma de la tête et salua Sirius d'un signe de la main avant de sortir la tête du feu. Il vit alors les regards des Serpentard sur lui.

-Alors ? demanda Draco. Il a réagit comment ?

Harry leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, ne divulguant pas tout. Les Serpentard semblait content.

-Je suis soulagée, fit Pansy avec un sourire. Ca aurait triste que ton parrain t'en veuille pour si peu.

Harry affirma de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres.


	6. Chapitre 6

Lundi matin, Harry était stresser. Il commençait l'année avec un double cours de Potions. Il devait donc faire ses preuves dès le premier jour et était vraiment stresser, il avait peur de tout rater.

-Calme toi Harry, fit Draco, voyant le stress du brun. Tu vas faire n'importe quoi si tu stress autant.

-Je sais mais j'y peux rien.

Draco eut un sourire et prit Harry par les épaules.

-Tout va bien se passer, réussir une potion est à la portée de n'importe qui.  
Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Les deux se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle pour manger, Harry se força un peu car il n'avait vraiment pas faim

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes avant le début du cours devant la salle de potion. Le stress d'Harry continuait d'augmenter. Le pire pour lui était qu'ils avaient cours communs avec les Gryffondor et donc, il était certains que Ron chercherait à le distraire pour qu'il rate sa potion.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et les élèves entrèrent, Harry suivit Draco au deuxième rang.

-Tu ne te met pas au premier ? demanda t'il.

-Non, pas cette fois ci.

Ils installèrent leurs matériels pendant que Rogue fermait la porte et s'approchait de son bureau.

-Comme vous le savez, fit Rogue. C'est cette année que vous allez passer vos Buses qui vous permettrons de savoir quel études vous êtes capables de faire. Sachez que seuls les élèves qui aurons « Effort Exceptionnel » à leur BUSES seront accepter dans ma classe. Je suis donc heureux de savoir que je ne serais plus obligé de voir une grande majorité d'entre vous à partir de l'année prochaine.

Son regard s'attarda sur Harry qui le soutient, il était clair que se message lui était adresser mais il allait lui prouver le contraire, il arriverait à avoir un « Effort Exceptionnel » à ses BUSES.

-Nous allons commencez cette année avec une potion de Sommeil, qui est souvent demander aux épreuves de BUSES. Les instructions sont au tableau.

Tous se mirent au travail.

-Tout d'abord, fit Draco en chuchotant. Lis au moins une fois les instructions en entier, je vais chercher les ingrédients.

Harry obéit, il ne pouvait faire que ça pour l'instant. En l'a lissant, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de manipulations à faire et que donc, il fallait être très attentif à chaque étape.

-C'est bon ? demanda Draco.

-Oui, elle est compliquer à faire…

-Mais non, il suffit de bien réfléchir et surtout de ne sauter aucune étape. Ce que je te propose de faire, c'est que tu me regardes faire puis que tu me recopies.

Harry répondit possitivement de la tête et les deux se mirent au travail, Draco exécutant les mouvements et Harry les recopiant plus ou moins facilement, Draco devait à plusieurs reprises le rectifier.

-Coupe le plus finement….mélange plus doucement…

Harry écoutait les conseils sans rien dire, il relisait plusieurs fois les instructions avant de les faire, pour ne pas se tromper.

A la moitié du cours, Rogue arriva près d'eux, la potion d'Harry avait la couleur grise claire demander, le brun s'en étonnait lui-même. Rogue regarda la potion.

-Est-ce votre chaudron Potter ? demanda Rogue.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Expliquez-moi pourquoi elle est blanche ?

Harry regarda sa potion.  
-Elle n'est pas blanche Monsieur, elle est grise clair comme elle doit être.

-Vous n'avez pas ajouter les œufs de poissons ?

-J'allais le faire.

Pour prouver ses dires, il montra le bol qu'il avait dans les mains, contenant les œufs.

-Montrez-moi comment vous allez faire alors.

Harry regarda Draco, ce dernier lui sourit pour le rassurer. Harry regarda alors les instructions avant de verser les œufs dans sa potion, il tourna ensuite la potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de tourner deux fois dans le sens inverse. La potion changea alors de couleur pour passer au gris plus foncé.

Harry passa donc à l'étape suivante et coupa sa chenille finement, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Il jeta la moitié puis abaissa le feu et mélanger pendant cinq minutes avant de jeter le reste.

Rogue ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant un quart d'heure et Harry n'eut aucune remarque, signe qu'il ne faisait rien de grave car sinon, Rogue ne se gênerait pas pour le dire devant toute la classe.

Il se redressa ensuite et s'éloigna sans dire, Harry ne put s'empêcher de souffler. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas flancher. Il y a de cela deux jours, il aurait totalement foiré sa potion en un clin d'œil.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant une explosion derrière lui, il tourna la tête pour voir que c'était Ron qui avait une fois de plus foiré sa potion.

-Comme d'habitude, fit Rogue en s'approchant. Nous n'avez pas suivit la recette Weasley. Elle est pourtant écrite au tableau, cette « potion » vous vaudra donc un zéro ainsi que 10 points à Gryffondor.

Il fit disparaitre la potion de Ron et se dirigea vers son bureau. Ron était clairement en colère et étrangement, Harry ne ressentait rien, il aurait dû être en colère contre Rogue et pourtant, il était plutôt content que ce soit Ron qui ait fait exploser sa potion plutôt que lui.

Il continua donc sa potion. Draco n'hésitait pas à lui donner des conseils pour mieux doser et couper les ingrédients.

-Le cours est terminé, déposez un échantillon de votre potion sur mon bureau et sortez.

Harry était soulagez, sa potion était bleu foncé comme il le fallait. Il l'a mit dans un éprouvette et alla l'apporter au bureau mais il fut bousculez et sa potion tomba au sol.

-Oh désolé, fit Ron. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Harry le regarda avec un regard noir et se retient de répliquer, il était certains que Ron avait fait exprès de le percutez pour qu'il fasse tomber sa potion et qu'il aille un zéro.

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, aucun des deux n'avaient entendu Rogue arriver.

-Vous avez sciemment renversez Monsieur Potter pour renversez sa potion, ne mentez pas, tout le monde l'a vu. Potter, allez recherché un échantillon et restez après.

Harry obéit, heureusement, Draco n'avait pas videz son chaudron.

Harry prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et se mit devant le bureau de Rogue quand le dernier élève fut sortit.

Rogue ne dit rien mais prit l'échantillon d'Harry dans ses mains.

-Je dois bien dire que je suis surprit Potter. Votre potion à la bonne couleur, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé depuis que vous étudier ici.

Il retira le capuchon et l'a sentit.

-Elle a la bonne odeur.

Il remit le bouchon et l'a reposa sur le bureau avant de regarder Harry de son regard perçant.

-Votre potion est parfaite, conclut-il. Ce qui venant de vous est un véritable exploit.

Harry comprit bien la pique mais ne répondit pas.

-Sachez que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans ma maison maintenant que je vais tout vous laissez passer.

-Je le comprends tout à fait professeur, ce n'est pas ce que je demande.

-Vraiment ?

-En effet professeur, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je n'ai jamais demander le moindres traitement de faveur de votre part ou des autres professeurs. Je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

Rogue le scruta quelques secondes avant de l'autoriser à sortir en lui donnant toutefois un mot pour expliquez son retard, ce qui étonna encore plus Harry.


	7. Chapitre 7

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée, Harry s'était parfaitement intégré chez les Serpentard. Tous lui faisaient maintenant confiance et le considérait comme l'un des leurs, oubliant complètement qu'il était encore un Gryffondor il y a seulement un mois.

Ses notes s'étaient également améliorer, notamment en potion où il obtenait généralement des A ou E, Rogue avait finalement comprit le changement d'Harry et avait décider de le laisser en paix, se vengeant maintenant sur Ron et Neville. Il s'était également améliorer dans les autres matières, n'ayant plus Hermione sur le dos durant les cours, il arrivait mieux à se concentrer.

Mais ce qui avait le plus évolué était sa relation avec Draco, il était devenu son meilleur ami. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points en communs et avaient rapidement forgé des liens. Il avait découvert que Draco n'était pas le crétin prétentieux qu'il faisait paraitre devant les autres. Il en était même tout l'inverse. Ils s'aidaient également pour les cours, Draco l'aidant pour potion alors que lui l'aidaient pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, la matière faible de Draco.

* * *

Les deux étaient dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, aujourd'hui avait lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-lard et Draco avait décider d'en profiter pour relooker Harry comme lui avait promis à la rentrée.

Ils mangèrent rapidement pour être les premiers à sortir. Draco l'emmena aussitôt au magasin de vêtement.

-Quels sont tes couleurs préférer ? demanda t'il.

-Je suis assez classique tu sais, tant qu'un vêtement est confortable…

-Je vois. Tu t'assis et tu me laisse faire alors.

Harry obéit et regarda Draco faire avec un regard amusé. Le blond choisit une vingtaine de vêtement de différentes couleurs, passant du noir au vert

-Maintenant, fit Draco. Direction la cabine d'essayage.

-Hein ? demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on allait acheter des vêtements sans les essayer ? Allez files.

Harry fut aussitôt conduit vers les cabines d'essayage où Draco lui passa les vêtements au fur et à mesure. Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu'il essayait des vêtements de haute couture. Il n'avait jamais osé faire étalage de son argent à cause des Weasley. Il voulait s'acheter beaucoup de chose sans jamais le faire, il n'avait pas envie de voir le regard envieux et jaloux de Ron qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il lui rappelait qu'il était riche et pas lui.

-Alors ? demanda Draco.

-C'est pas un peu trop habillé ?

Il portait une chemine blanche avec un pantalon gris clair et une veste de la même couleur.

-Tu trouves ?

-Pour une fête ou une occasion spéciale je peux comprendre, mais tu ne peux pas porter des costumes tous les jours, surtout à notre âge Draco.

-Il a raison.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour voir Theodore, Pansy et Blaise les regarder avec amusement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Draco, surprit de les voir.

-On t'a vu par la fenêtre alors on a décider d'entrer et on a entendu votre conversation, répondit Blaise. C'est vrai que tes gouts sont un peu classique Draco.

Draco parut outrée alors qu'Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Comment ça j'ai des goûts trop classiques ?

-Avoue que c'est vrai Draco, fit Pansy avec amusement. Une chemise et une veste…Harry ne va pas passer un entretien d'embauche ou à un rendez-vous galant.

-C'est beaucoup trop classique pour sortir tous les jours. On est jeune, il faut en profiter.

Elle alla dans le fond du magasin et revient cinq minutes plus tard avec des vêtements qu'elle donna à Harry.

Le garçon fut un instant surprit mais s'exécuta et essaya les vêtements. Il s'agissait d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt rouge.

-Ca te va vraiment bien, fit Pansy, excitée comme une puce.

-Vraiment ?

Les trois garçons approuvèrent de la tête tandis qu'Harry se regardait dans le miroir.

-On a 15 ans, fit Theodore. Il faut qu'on en profite.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire.

-Très bien, fit le brun avec un sourire. Etant donner que j'ai promis à Draco de rester ici toute journée, à vous de refaire ma garde-robe.

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de riposter qu'il referma les rideaux, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ils restèrent deux heures dans le magasin, Pansy et Draco faisant essayer toutes sortes de vêtements à Harry. Du t-shirt aux chaussures. Loin de l'ennuyer, Harry s'amusait beaucoup de la bataille entre Draco et Pansy.  
Blaise et Theo s'amusait eux aussi et n'hésitait pas à donner leur avis sur les vêtements choisit, disant clairement et franchement s'ils aimaient ou pas.

* * *

Ils sortirent finalement avec seulement deux sacs pleins que Draco avait rétrécit dans ses poches.

-Tu devrais avoir assez pour l'instant, fit Pansy.

-Les magasins du chemin de Traverse sont plus grand, c'est mieux qu'ici, il y a plus de choix et on pourra ainsi refaire entièrement ta garde-robe.

Harry eut un petit sourire mais Draco pouvait voir qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry ?

-Rien, répondit le brun en regardant le blond. C'est juste que jamais personne ne s'était donner la peine de m'aider à m'habiller…

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Pansy en le regardant. Ta tante ou ton oncle ne t'a jamais emmener faire du shopping ?

Harry répondit négativement de la tête. Le petit groupe s'arrêta brusquement, les quatre Serpentard regardèrent Harry, surprit.

-Tu te moques de nous ?

-Absolument pas, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse. Les Dursley n'ont jamais prit la peine de m'acheter des vêtements, ils me donnaient toujours les vêtements que Dudley ne voulait plus ou qu'ils ne savaient plus mettre…

-C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si usé…

Harry approuva de la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il leur racontait ça mais cela lui fit du bien d'en parler.

Il sentit une pression sur son bras, il tourna les yeux pour voir Pansy le regarder avec un regard triste.

-Je suis désolée Harry, dit-elle.

-De quoi tu t'excuse ? rigola Harry en l'a regardant. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est du passé maintenant, ca ne sert à rien de revenir dessus.

Les autres semblèrent approuver sa décision car ils reprirent leur route sans rien dire.

-Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? demanda Theodore, souhaitant changer de sujet.

-Et si on allait chez Honeydukes proposa Blaise. J'ai bien envie de manger des friandises.

Les autres approuvèrent et ils allèrent tous chez Honeydukes pour acheter des friandises.

* * *

Ils finirent leur journée à se promener dans le village, parlant de tout ou de rien, les Serpentard prenant soins de ne plus faire d'allusion sur les révélations d'Harry sur les Dursley. Ce dernier leur en était reconnaissant.


	8. Chapter 8

On était le 31 Octobre et tous les élèves étaient impatient que la journée se termine pour assister au banquet traditionnel.

Les Serpentard étaient eux aussi impatient d'y être, même si leur éducation pour la plupart ne le permettait pas, ils étaient tous impatient de pouvoir se remplir le ventre de bonbon.

Ceux étaient d'ailleurs dans le parc, profitant du soleil qu'il y avait aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il n'y en aurait plus avant longtemps. Harry était collé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés et écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations des autres.

-Harry.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Blaise qui venait de l'interpeller. Ce dernier se contenta de lui indiquer une direction, Harry tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération.

-C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

Harry se redressa et regarda la jeune fille arriver vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ginevra ? demanda t'il.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais Potter, fit la jeune Weasley.

Harry dût se retenir de lever un sourcil, cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec les Weasley.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que je pensais que tu pourrais être triste.

-Pourquoi je serais triste ?

-Parce que ça fait aujourd'hui 14 ans que tes parents ont été tués, fit la Weasley avec un petit sourire.

Un blanc suivit la phrase de Ginny. Harry n'en revenait pas, elle osait utiliser cela pour l'atteindre.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié, continua Ginny, jouant l'étonner. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'oublier tes parents…Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu es à Serpentard, ils doivent regretter de t'avoir sauvé…

Elle ne put continuer car elle reçue une gifle de la part de Pansy, la gifle fut tellement forte qu'elle tomba à terre.

-Sale traite à ton sang, fit-elle, tentant de se contrôler. C'est écœurant de faire ça, tu devrais avoir honte. Dégage avant que je te fasse ravaler ses paroles.

Ginny ne réponds pas, se contentant de se relever et de partir. Pansy se rapprocha aussitôt d'Harry qui n'avait pas bouger, le regard ailleurs. Il n'entendait même pas ses amis l'appeler.

-Harry ?

La voix de Draco le fit revenir à la réalité, il tourna les yeux vers le blond qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Ca fait deux minutes que l'on t'appelles, fit le blond.

-Ca va, répondit seulement Harry en se redressant. On se retrouve au diner.

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre, il partit, ne souhaitant pas discuter.

* * *

Le soir était arrivé, tous les élèves étaient à la grande table pour profiter du repas d'Halloween.

Une seule personne manquait à l'appel, Harry avait essayer d'y aller mais n'y était pas arrivé. Il préférait rester dans la salle commune des Serpentard, installé dans le fauteuil près du feu, regardant les flammes, les paroles de Ginny lui revenait tout le temps en mémoire et il ne voulait pas gâcher le repas des autres avec sa mauvaise humeur

Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre Halloween et ses parents ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais voulu le faire. Il savait que ses parents étaient morts la nuit d'Halloween mais cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment atteint.

Il savait que Ginny avait dit cela pour le blesser et cela l'énervait que ça ait aussi bien marché. Ses parents avaient toujours été un sujet tabou pour ceux qui ne les avait pas connus.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le fait d'entendre Sirius ou Hagrid parler de ses parents ne le dérangeait pas, ils les avaient bien connus et c'était donc normal pour eux d'en parler.

Mais le fait que Ginny en parle ainsi était insupportable. Si Pansy ne l'avait pas frappé, Harry l'aurait certainement fait à sa place.

Mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait aussi honteux, honteux car, malgré tout, Ginny avait raison. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir toujours fêté Halloween alors que c'était ce jour là que sa vie avait été gâcher. Il se sentait honteux de faire la fête alors que ses parents avaient perdu la vie se même jour.

-Monsieur Potter.

Il sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers la personne présente, celle-ci l'a regardait avec un regard doux, cela surprit grandement Harry.

-Draco est venu m'expliquer la raison de votre absence au banquet, fit Rogue.

Harry se contenta de faire un signe de tête avant de retourner vers le feu.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, fit le professeur en s'installant dans l'autre fauteuil.

-J'en doutes fort.

-Vous vous sentez coupables de fêter Halloween alors que cette nuit est tragique pour votre famille.

Harry ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux fixé sur le feu.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, fit soudainement Rogue en se levant. Mais la situation l'exige.

Il éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Harry.

-Allez mettre des vêtements moldus et retrouvez-moi dans ma classe dans cinq minutes Monsieur Potter.

Harry le regarda, intrigué par le comportement de Rogue.  
-Ne posez pas de question et faites ce que je vous dit.

Il sortit alors de la salle, Harry soupira un bon coup mais se leva de son fauteuil pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger mais il savait très bien que Rogue ne le lâcherait pas alors, il retira à contre cœur sa robe de sorcier pour mettre un jean et un t-shirt, il mit des baskets et un sweet.

Il sortit de la salle commune et entra dans la salle de cours, Rogue s'y trouvait déjà. Harry fut surprit de voir que Rogue portait lui aussi des vêtements moldus.

-Approchez Potter.

Harry s'exécuta, Rogue lui prit le bras et l'a posa sur un vieux parchemin qu'il tenait en main. Harry se sentit aussitôt agripper par le nombril.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle, Harry comprit aussitôt que Rogue lui avait fait prendre un portoloin pour le faire sortir de Poudlard. Alors qu'il allait demander où ils se trouvaient, Rogue sortit de la ruelle, obligeant Harry à le suivre.

Ils se trouvaient dans un village, en voyant les rues vide, Harry comprit qu'il était assez tard mais il pouvait voir des magasins qui était encore ouvert

-Où sommes-nous Monsieur ? demanda Harry.

-A Godric's Hollow.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement. Godric's Hollow, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce village.

-Vous poserez vos questions plus tard, fit Rogue en le regardant. Contentez-vous de me suivre.

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de courir pour rattraper Rogue qui ne s'était pas arrêter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vendeur de fleur.

-Que voudriez-vous messieurs ? demanda le vendeur.

-Deux bouquets de lys blanches, répondit Rogue

Le vendeur lui remit les bouquets et Rogue le paya. Il donna ensuite les bouquets à Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête dans un cimetière ? demanda l'adolescent.

-Faites un peu fonctionner votre tête Monsieur Potter.

Harry dût réprimer une réplique. Ils entrèrent dans le cimetière et Harry suivit Rogue qui semblait savoir où il allait.

-Nous sommes arriver.

Harry regarda les deux tombes devant eux et son cœur se serra.

 _« James Potter  
27 mars 1960 – 31 Octobre 1981 »_

 _« Lily Evans Potter  
30 Janvier 1960 – 31 Octobre 1981 »_

Les tombes de ses parents…il comprenait maintenant le comportement de Rogue.

-Vous n'avez jamais pu venir, fit Rogue. Vous n'avez jamais pu voir leurs tombes. Il était temps d'y remédier.

Harry ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, son esprit était focalisé sur les deux tombes blanches qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Il déposa un bouquet sur chaque tombe, veillant à ce qu'elles ne tombent pas. Il se mit ensuite à genoux devant les tombes.

-Bonjour Maman, dit-il. Bonjour Papa, ca fait longtemps que je voulais venir mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire avant…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…J'ai été à Gryffondor pendant quatre ans mais Dumbledore à décider de changer les maisons et je me retrouves à Serpentard, je suppose que ca ne te plairait pas papa…J'ai Rogue comme professeur et, comment dire, on n'as pas commencer du bon pieds, il me compare tout le temps à toi, ca devient un peu énervant à la longue mais bon, j'ai finis par m'y habituer…

Il se sentait un peu ridicule de parler seul mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, cela lui faisait du bien, ca lui faisait du bien d'être là, de pouvoir enfin voir les tombes de ses parents.

-Ce que je veux dire…c'est que je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes là…Si je n'avais pas été là, vous seriez surement vivant….vivant et heureux.

Il posa sa main sur la tombe de sa mère, caressant du doigt la pierre.

-Si je n'aurais pas été là, tu n'aurais pas eu à te sacrifier maman, tu serais encore vivante et tu aurais eu certainement beaucoup d'enfants avec papa. On n'arrête pas de me faire que je suis le portrait de papa mais que j'ai tes yeux…Je suis heureux de les avoir…j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est toi qui m'observe à travers eux, que tu veilles sur moi.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les retient.

-J'ai attendus tellement longtemps de pouvoir être ici que je ne sais plus quoi dire…Je veux dire une chose que j'aurais aimés vous dire il y a longtemps…Je vous aimes…Je vous aimes de tout mon cœur…

Il embrassa la pierre de la tombe et posa son front dessus en fermant les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour sentir l'étreinte chaude de sa mère que le froid de la pierre.

* * *

Il finit par se redresser au pont de plusieurs minutes. Il se releva et regarda les deux tombes une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Il rejoignit Rogue qui s'était éloigné pour le laisser seul. Ils rentrèrent en silence à Poudlard.

-Professeur…

Rogue tourna les yeux vers son élève.

-Merci…

Rogue le regarda quelques secondes avant d'affirmer doucement de la tête. Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire et sortit pour retourner à son dortoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Harry était nettement de meilleure humeur que la veille, se réveillant avec le sourire à la grande surprise des autres. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle et, en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, Harry pouvait voir les mines déconfites des Weasley, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à le voir sourire, cela augmenta son sourire et, pour les énerver encore plus, il les salua d'un léger narquois de la main avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et Harry se servit copieusement œufs brouillés.

-Tu es affamé ? le questionna ironiquement Draco, avec un sourire en coin.

-Je te rappelles mon cher que contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas aller au banquet d'Halloween. Alors oui, je meurs de faim.

Les Serpentard aux alentours rigolèrent alors qu'Harry mangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il prit son gobelet quand le courrier arriva, il jeta un regard et vit Hedwige arriver droit devant lui. Elle se posa avec élégance devant lui. Harry l'a délivra de sa lettre et lui donna un morceau de gras dans l'assiette de Draco. Il s'agissait d'un petit mot inscrit sur un bout de papier

« Venez dans la salle de cours après le repas, seul et ne dites pas aux autres où vous allez »

Reconnaissant l'écriture, Harry tourna discrètement les yeux vers la table des professeurs et inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer son accord.

-C'est une lettre de qui ? demanda Draco en regardant le message.

-Peut rien dire, se contenta de répondre Harry en buvant son jus de citrouille.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-L'expéditaire l'a demander, désolé les gars

Les autres le regardèrent avant de retourner à leur assiette. Harry écrasa la lettre dans sa main et l'a mit dans sa poche avant de recommencer à manger.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry se rendit aussitôt dans la salle de classe où Rogue l'attendait. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Rogue voulait le voir, cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé hier ?

-Fermez-la porte Potter, fit aussitôt Rogue quand Harry entra.  
Harry s'exécuta et s'approcha du bureau.

-Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?

-Suivez-moi.

Rogue conduisit alors Harry dans son bureau. Il invita Harry à s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, ce que Harry fit.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Harry regarda Rogue comme s'il avait un singe sur la tête avant de répondre.

-Du jus de citrouille s'il vous plait

Rogue fit apparaitre deux verres et en fit léviter un vers Harry qui le prit, il ne put s'empêcher de le sentir et de regarder le liquide.

-Il n'est pas empoisonné, répondit Rogue, comprenant le manège d'Harry. Et si je voulais vraiment le faire, ce ne serait certainement pas dans mon bureau.

Convaincu, Harry prit une gorgée. Rogue était certes un professeur mais il ne pouvait pas oublier le fait que les deux se sont détester durant des années et que, à un certain moment, l'empoissonner n'aurait certainement pas déranger Rogue.

-Si je vous ait fait venir, fit Rogue. C'est pour revenir sur ce qui s'est passé hier…Vous avez certainement beaucoup de question et je suis là pour y répondre…

Harry affirma de la tête.

-Comment vous avez su que cela me ferais aller mieux ?

-Parce que c'est ce qui me fait aller mieux

Harry le regarda, encore plus surprit.

-Vous fait allez mieux ?

-En effet Potter.

-Mais, vous détestez mon père…

-En effet, je déteste votre père mais vous ne savez certainement pas que j'ai été durant des années le meilleur ami de votre mère…

Abasourdit, Harry répondit négativement de la tête, il n'en savait absolument rien.

-Je vivais à l'époque non loin de chez votre mère, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrer et que j'ai découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Nous étions inséparables et ce même après notre entrée à Poudlard. Votre mère fut envoyée à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard mais cela ne nous à pas empêcher de rester amis durant encore des années.

-Pourquoi cette amitié s'est-elle terminé ?

Rogue le regarda avec son regard perçant et Harry comprit que Rogue ne répondrait pas à sa question mais peut importe. Il devait avoir ses raisons et cela ne concernait que lui et sa mère, même s'il mourrait d'envie de le savoir.  
-Et, reprit Harry au bout d'une minute de silence. Malgré que votre amitié se soit terminé, vous allez devant la tombe de ma mère…

-J'y vais tous les ans, le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Rogue avait les yeux dans le vide, il semblait plonger dans ses pensées.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il décida de poser tout de même la question qui lui taraudait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmener là-bas maintenant et pas avant ?

Rogue tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il semblait regarder à l'intérieur d'Harry, cela déstabilisa le garçon.

-Je ne pouvais pas le faire avant parce que vous n'étiez pas dans ma maison, de ce fait, il m'était impossible de vous faire sortir du château sans l'autorisation de votre directrice qui, même je sais qu'elle l'aurait voulu, n'aurait pas accepté d'enfreindre les règles.

Il se redressa pour pouvoir mieux observer Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

-Mais aussi parce que je ne voyais en vous que le double de votre père, ce qui m'empêchait d'éprouver la moindre sympathie pour vous…

Il scruta Harry.

-Mais j'ai put constater au cours de ses deux derniers mois que vous aviez certes le même physique que votre père…Mais que c'était la seule chose que lui et vous avez en communs.

Harry le regardait, intrigué.

-Vous êtes en réalité très doué pour les potions, toutes vos préparations sont parfaites et vos devoirs très bons. Quand je vous vois dans mes cours, j'ai l'impression de l'a voir…

-Vraiment ?

-Votre mère était très doué pour les potions et je dois avouer que vous n'en êtes pas loin, comme quoi, il aura fallu que vous changiez de maison pour montrer que saviez faire une potion correctement.

Harry sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à faire comprendre à Rogue qu'il avait changé et celui-ci ne le compare plus avec son père. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi rapide.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire, mais quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas au banquet, j'ai demandé à Monsieur Malfoy la raison et il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Miss Weasley.

-Comment saviez-vous que je serais dans la salle commune ?

-Parce que j'étais certains que vous seriez dans un endroit où vous pourriez être seul…

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, comme d'habitude, Rogue avait visé juste.

-Quand Ginevra m'a parler de mes parents, commença Harry. Je me dégoutais moi-même, je me disais, comment pouvais-je fêter Halloween alors que c'était ce même jour que ma vie à été gâché par Voldemort…Comment je pouvais sourire, manger des bonbons alors que mes parents avaient été tué ce même jour…

Il se stoppa en sentant une main sur son épaule, il leva les yeux pour voir que Rogue s'était levé de son bureau et s'était rapproché de lui.

-Parce que vous étiez trop petit pour vous en rappelez, vous n'avez aucun souvenir de vos parents et donc, vous n'avez jamais fait le rapprochement entre Halloween et la mort de vos parents. Vous êtes encore jeune Potter, le fait de se morfondre ne ramènera pas vos parents mais il faut continuer à vivre pour eux. Votre mère aurait voulu que vous fêtiez Halloween, que vous continuez à rire, à sourire. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous en vouliez pour leur mort, elle est morte pour vous protéger et le meilleur moyen de l'a remercier est que vous continuez à vivre votre vie.

Harry eut un sourire et il crut voir un instant que Rogue le lui rendre.

-Avez-vous d'autre question ? demanda le professeur.

-Non Monsieur.

-Pas ce cas, vous pouvez aller retrouvez vos amis, histoire de ne pas les inquiétez plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

-Puis-je leur dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui, je vous demanderais cependant de ne rien dire sur ce dont nous discutez..

-Très bien Monsieur

Rogue affirma de la tête, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que…si je me sens mal…je peux venir vous voir ?

Les deux se regardèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Rogue ne fasse un léger signe de la tête. Harry eut un petit sourire et sortit du bureau pour retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard, le cœur plus léger

Cela lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il aurait très bien pu le dire à Draco mais celui-ci n'aurait pas pu comprendre, alors que Rogue lui, ressentait la même chose que lui, il l'avait écoutez, le laissant parler, sachant que c'était ce dont il avait besoin et il le remerciait pour cela.


	10. Chapitre 10

Harry se rendit dans la grande salle, il était rester dans la salle commune afin de terminé le devoir que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné la veille

Il tourna dans un couloir quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il tourna la tête instinctivement mais ne vit rien. Il reprit sa route mais se sentit alors attirer par la taille. Il voulut crier mais une main se posa sur sa bouche, couvrant ainsi ses cris.

Il fut entrainer dans une salle de classe et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit une porte se fermer à clé. Il sentit également qu'on fouillait dans sa robe et qu'on lui prit sa baguette.

-Tu peux le lâcher, fit alors une voix familière.

Harry sentit qu'on le lâchait. Il mit quelques secondes pour se remettre avant de tourner les yeux vers ses agresseurs. Il eut alors une surprise en les reconnaissant.

-Fred ? Georges ?

-Bonjour Harry, firent les jumeaux en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?

-On est désolé mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir te parler.

-On savait très bien que tu ne voudrais pas nous parler si on te le demandait.

Malgré sa colère, Harry ne pouvait lui donner, tort il évitait maintenant tout contact avec les Weasley.

-Bon, fit Harry en s'asseyant sur une table. N'ayant pas le choix vu que vous avez ma baguette, je vous écoutes…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise.

-Nous voulions te dire que nous étions désolé…

Harry cacha son étonnement.

-C'est à cause nous que tout à commencer, fit George. C'est nous qui avons dit à Ron et Ginny qui tu étais dans le train, si on n'avait pas fait ça, rien ne se serait passé…

-Nous voulions également que tu saches que, contrairement à nos cadets, nous n'avons jamais joué de jeux avec toi. Nous t'apprécions vraiment…

-Tu es un garçon génial, tu n'as pas hésiter une seconde à aller dans la chambre des Secrets pour sauver notre sœur et à nous donnez l'argent que tu avais gagné lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers alors qu'on n'avait même pas penser une seule seconde à te demander de l'aide.

Harry eut un petit sourire, il était vrai qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait mit tous les Weasley dans le même panier sans chercher à savoir si on se jouait de lui ou pas. Autant il en était sûr pour Ron et Ginny, il n'avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité des jumeaux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les jumeaux n'avait jamais chercher à profiter de lui. Il se rappelait qu'il avait dût les menacer de leur jeter un sort pour qu'ils acceptent les Gallions du tournois, alors que Ron les aurait accepter sans hésitation.

Fred fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un sac qu'il lança à Harry. Ce dernier le prit et l'ouvrit, il eut la surprise de voir des Gallions.

-C'est la récompense du Tournois, expliqua Fred. Il manque des Gallions vu qu'on les a utiliser pour créer le magasin mais nous nous engageons à te rembourser jusqu'à la dernière Noise…

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Harry les crus. Le fait de lui rendre l'argent montrait qu'ils étaient sincères.

-Vous êtes des parfaits idiots, fit Harry.

Il releva les yeux vers les jumeaux qui furent surpris de voir un sourire sur le visage du brun.

-Celui qui as des excuses à faire, c'est moi…Je vous ait juger à tort, j'ai été tellement chamboulée que je n'ai même pas chercher à savoir ce que vous saviez ou non quelques choses. J'ai agi impulsivement…

-Comme un vrai Gryffondor.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore plus.

-Vous pensez…qu'ils seraient encore possible de recommencer comme avant entre nous ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Sérieusement ?

-Absolument, même si j'apprécies les Serpentard, aucun d'eux n'as votre folie et j'avoues que ça me mangue vraiment…

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Mais aussi, je vous ait toujours considérer comme les grands frères que je n'ai jamais eu…

Harry baissa la tête de gêne, il était presque certains que les jumeaux allèrent lui rire aux nez.

Il fut cependant surprit de sentir deux corps se coller à lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-C'est la même chose pour nous, répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

-Tu es comme notre petit frère…

-…petit frère Serpentard mais petit frère…

-…On t'aimes quand même…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

-Vous m'avez manqué…

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec un sourire.

-Toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes

-Tiens, fit Fred en tendant à Harry sa baguette. On va te libérer avant que tes amis ne s'inquiètent.

Harry reprit sa baguette et l'a remit dans sa poche.

-Et il faudrait mieux que tu jettes un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor durant le dessert.

Harry le regarda, surprit mais les jumeaux lui firent un clin d'œil et sortirent de la pièce. Harry attendit deux minutes avant de sortir à son tour et se rendit dans la grande salle où tout le monde l'attendait.

-Te voilà enfin, fit Pansy quand Harry s'assit à côté de Draco. T'en as mis du temps…

-Désolé.

Pansy voulu dire quelque chose mais elle fut stopper par Draco qui se servit à manger. Harry se servit copieusement, il mourrait de faim.

* * *

Lorsque les desserts arrivèrent, Harry mangeait sa part de tarte à la mélasse quand un cri retentit dans la salle. Tous les élèves tournèrent les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor d'où provenait le cri, un élève se leva ou plutôt, quelque chose portant un uniforme se leva de table. En regardant mieux, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait en faites un gros canari jaune qui se dandinait grossièrement dans tous les sens.

-Ginny !

Ron Weasley se leva brusquement et voulu approcher le canard mais ce dernier se dandina et sortit difficilement de la pièce, Ron à sa suite. Toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire, même les professeurs qui essayaient de garder leurs sérieux. Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor et vit les jumeaux Weasley se tourner vers lui, avec un grand sourire. Harry leur rendit leur sourire.

Dumbledore dût intervenir pour instaurer le calme et ils terminèrent leur repas. Mais les discussions ne tournèrent plus que sur ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je me demandes bien qui as fait ça ? ricana Pansy.

-Surement quelqu'un qui doit détester les Weasley

Harry mangeait sans participer à la discussion mais écoutait les commentaires des autres avec amusement.

* * *

A la fin du repas, les Serpentard retournèrent dans leur salle commune, n'ayant toujours qu'un sujet de conversation.

-C'était génial…

-Je félicites vraiment celui qui as fait ça

-Merci beaucoup, fut une autre voix.

Le groupe se retourna, les jumeaux Weasley sortirent de leur cachette, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les Serpentard sortirent leurs baguettes pour les pointer vers les jumeaux. Ses derniers n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

-Notre surprise t'as plu ? fit Fred en regardant Harry.

-C'était génial, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ?

-Une crème Canari, fit fièrement Georges. C'est une création 100% Weasley

-Ca ressemble à une simple crème au caramel, continua Fred avec la même fierté. Mais si tu l'as manges, tu te transforme en gros canari.

-Je suis sûr que ça fera un carton….

-J'en suis certains, fit Harry.

-On peut nous expliquer ? s'exclama Pansy

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, Harry les avait un peu oubliés.

-Des explications ne serait pas de trop en effet, s'exclama Draco.

Ils allèrent dans une salle de classe où Harry leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé une heure plus tôt.

-C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé si tard pour le repas….

-En effet.

-On n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour parler à Harry, fit Georges. C'était certains qu'on risquait de se prendre un sort si on l'approchait et, compte tenus de votre réaction de tout à l'heure, on as bien fait…

Il eut un rire nerveux en passant une main derrière la tête.

-Mais pourquoi vous l'avez essayé sur la belette ? demanda Blaise. C'est votre sœur…

-Parce qu'on avait marre de l'entendre elle et Ron dénigrer Harry tout le temps, on s'est dit qu'il fallait une petite revanche…

-Mais aussi parce qu'on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tester notre crème Canari, on ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, on as fait une pierre deux coups.

-Mais ils vont se rendre compte que c'est vous qui avez fait ça, intervient Harry.

-T'inquiètes, on trouvera bien une excuse, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on fait ce genre de blague. Et puis…

Fred s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

-Si c'est pour te voir sourire de nouveau, la punition en vaudra largement le coup…

Harry sourit encore plus. Les jumeaux les saluèrent avant de sortir de la pièce

-Harry…

Le concerné tourna les yeux vers Draco, ce dernier le regardait avec sérieux.

-Tu penses vraiment que l'on peut leur faire confiance ?

Harry tourna les yeux vers les autres et virent le même sérieux.

-Oui, répondit Harry. De tous les Weasley, ce sont ceux en qui je peux avoir confiance. Ils n'ont jamais chercher à me soutirer de l'argent et j'ai même dût les menacer pour qu'ils prennent l'argent du Tournois. Mais aussi, malgré ce qu'ils disent, je ne penses pas qu'ils auraient été jusqu'à essayer une de leur expérience sur leur sœur s'ils n'étaient pas sincère.

Les autres Serpentard se regardèrent durant plusieurs minutes, ils semblaient avoir une conversation mentale. Harry attendait leur réponse, nerveux. Il espérait vraiment que ses amis allaient être d'accord avec lui.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Draco retourna les yeux vers lui et eut un petit sourire.

-C'est d'accord, dit-il. On acceptes de faire un effort…

Harry eut un immense sourire

-C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup les gars…

Il se jeta alors sur Draco, le faisant basculer en arrière et provoquant l'hilarité des autres.


	11. Chapitre 11 (Récriture)

**_-Il fait froid, gémit Blaise en se frottant les mains. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que les cours de soins aux créatures magiques se fasse dehors ?_**

 ** _-Ce serait trop dangereux de faire le cours dans le château, fit Harry. Surtout avec Hagrid comme professeur._**

 ** _Les trois garçons se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid, ce dernier les accueillit avec un sourire._**

 ** _-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?_**

 ** _-Très bien Hagrid, et vous ?_**

 ** _-Parfaitement bien, je suis certains que vous allez adorer le cours d'aujourd'hui. Bonjour Draco, Blaise._**

 ** _-Bonjour Hagrid, firent les deux garçons._**

 ** _Les autres élèves arrivèrent peu de temps après et se réunirent autour de la cabane d'Hagrid._**

 ** _-Très bien, fit le demi géant quand tout les élèves furent rassemblés. Nous allons commencer à étudier une nouvelle créature qui je suis certains va vous intéresser. Je vais les chercher._**

 ** _Hagrid se rendit alors dans sa cabane sous le regard inquiet des élèves._**

 ** _-Ce n'est pas une créature dangereuse n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaise en ravalant sa salive._**

 ** _-J'espère, fit Harry, pas plus rassuré que lui, sachant parfaitement qu'Hagrid avait une conception de « dangereuse » à l'opposé de tout le monde.  
Hagrid revient cinq minutes plus tard avec deux grosses boites qu'il déposa sur le sol, devant les élèves qui ne purent s'empêcher de reculer._**

 ** _-N'ayez pas peur, fit Hagrid. Ils ne vont pas vous faire de mal, mais je vous conseille de retirer tout ce qui brille parce que vous risquez de vous le faire voler._**

 ** _Harry et Draco se regardèrent, se demandant bien ce qu'Hagrid leur avait préparer. Ce dernier ouvrit une boite, elles étaient rempli de petites créatures ressemblant à des ornithorynques._**

 ** _-Ce sont des niffleurs, ce sont des animaux qui sont attirés par tout ce qui brille. Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de faire une petite chasse au trésor pour le cours d'aujourd'hui._**

 ** _Il tourna alors la tête, incitant les élèves à le faire. Harry vit alors qu'un morceau du terrain avait été retourné._**

 ** _-J'ai caché des pièces d'or sur ce terrain, vous prenez chacun un niffleur, vous les attacher pour ne pas qu'ils s'enfuient et vous les laissez récupérer les pièces. Celui ou celle dont le niffleur aura récupérer le plus de pièce aura une récompense._**

 ** _Harry prit un niffleur dans ses bras, ce dernier s'approcha de son visage et lui lécha l'oreille, Harry fut surprit de voir à quel point l'animal était affectueux._**

 ** _-Il t'aimes bien on dirait, rigola Draco._**

 ** _Mais il se tut rapidement quand son niffleur se mit à lui lécher le visage, faisant rire Harry qui se retient de rétorquer._**

 ** _Ils attachèrent leur niffleur et partirent vers le terrain, Harry était assez étonner de voir à quel point le niffleur creusait et ressortait avec des pièces._**

* * *

 ** _-Le cours est terminé, fit Hagrid au bout de deux heures. Je pense que toutes les pièces ont été retrouvés, vous pouvez me les ramener._**

 ** _Harry donna ses pièces à Hagrid qui les compta devant lui, il n'en n'avait pas récupéré beaucoup mais il s'en fichait, l'expérience d'aujourd'hui avait été génial et cela lui suffisait._**

 ** _-Le gagnant est Ron Weasley, fit Hagrid après avoir compté toutes les pièces. Tu remporte une grande barre de chocolat._**

 ** _Harry pouvait clairement voir l'air déçu de Ron qui s'attendait certainement à pouvoir garder l'argent._**

 ** _La sonnerie retentit au même moment._**

 ** _-Remettez les Niffleur dans les boites avant de partir, cria Hagrid en voyant les élèves commencer à partir._**

 ** _Tous les élèves obéirent à Hagrid sauf Ron et quelques Gryffondor qui partirent sans un regard en arrière. Quand tout les niffleurs furent remis dans les boites, les élèves remontèrent au château. Hagrid prit les boites dans ses bras._**

 ** _-Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa Harry._**

 ** _-Vous ne voulez pas manger ?_**

 ** _-Je n'ai pas trop faim, et vous ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers les deux autres._**

 ** _Les deux affirmèrent de la tête._**

 ** _-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez aller remettre les boites dans ma cabane._**

 ** _Blaise et Draco prit une boite et Harry ramassa les laisses et ils retournèrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid._**

 ** _-Merci beaucoup les garçons, fit Hagrid en posant la boite par terre. Vous voulez boire une tasse de thé ?_**

 ** _-Avec plaisir, répondit Blaise._**

 ** _Ils s'installèrent à la table pendant qu'Hagrid installait les tasses._**

 ** _-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du cours d'aujourd'hui ? demanda le professeur en s'asseyant._**

 ** _-C'était génial, c'était amusant de faire une chasse au trésor, ça nous change des cours théoriques._**

 ** _-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, je voulais changer un peu et puis, la meilleure façon d'étudier les niffleurs, c'est de les voir en action._**

 ** _-Ils sont très affectueux, fit Draco._**

 ** _-En effet, ils n'ont pas peur des humains, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de vouloir volé tout ce qui brille. Beaucoup de personne aimerait en posséder un pour devenir riche._**

 ** _Les trois garçons se regardèrent, pensant à la même personne._**

 ** _-Heureusement, fit Hagrid qui n'avait pas remarqué l'échange de regards entre les garçons. Le ministère l'a interdit, ces pauvres créatures vivraient un véritable enfer autrement._**

* * *

 ** _Ils restèrent dix minutes chez Hagrid avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger._**

 ** _-C'était vraiment un cours intéressant, fit Draco en se servant des pommes de terre. Pour une fois qu'on ne doit pas étudier des créatures dangereuses._**

 ** _-Si tous les cours pouvaient ressembler à ça, ce serait génial._**

 ** _Harry les écouta avec un sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini parler du cours de soins aux créatures magiques de façon aussi enthousiaste._**

 ** _Hagrid n'avait pas changer de comportement avec Harry suite à son transfert à Serpentard, il lui avait demandé de venir le voir dans sa cabane après le cours et ils avaient parlé, Harry lui avait expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé et Hagrid avait été choqué d'apprendre les agissements de Ron et Hermione.  
Il fallait dire aussi que Weasley l'avait beaucoup aidé en ne se gênant pas de le dénigrer devant Hagrid._**

 ** _« Une fois de plus, cet idiot d'Harry Potter va recevoir un traitement de faveur de la part de son grand ami Hagrid »_**

 ** _Le professeur lui avait alors retiré 20 points, surprenant toute la classe car Hagrid n'avait jamais retiré le moindre point et encore moins à Gryffondor._**

 ** _« -Je ne supporte pas qu'on te dénigre devant moi » avait-il confié à Harry._**

 ** _A partir de se jour-là, Ron ne voulut pas parler à Hagrid et il n'hésitait pas à le dénigrer devant Harr_** ** _y._**

 ** _De son côté, Harry avait demandé aux Serpentard de cesser de perturber les cours d'Hagrid, ce que ses derniers firent rapidement._**

 ** _Mais le plus dur avait été pour Draco, ce dernier en avait tellement fait voir à Hagrid que ce dernier était assez méfiant avec lui. Draco avait alors commencé à s'investir davantage lors des cours et dans ses devoirs. Il avait également présenté ses excuses à Hagrid de sa propre initiative, surprenant Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Hagrid lui avait alors pardonné et les cours de soins aux créatures magiques était rapidement devenue l'une des matières préférer de Draco._**

 ** _Ils finirent d_** ** _e manger avant de se rendre en cours de Métamorphose qui était en commun avec les Poufsouffle_**


	12. Chapitre 12

-Je veux votre devoir lundi matin sur mon bureau sans faute, fit McGonagall quand la cloche se mit à sonner. S'il n'est pas rendu à temps, ce sera un zéro, peu importe la raison…

Harry, Draco et Blaise sortirent de la classe et prirent le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard.

-C'est pas possible de nous donner autant de devoir un vendredi, grogna Blaise. Ça va me prendre tout le weekend…

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, fit Harry avec un sourire. Ca fait une semaine que McGonagall nous as donnez ce devoir…

-J'étais occupé, je n'avais pas le temps…

-Occupé à draguer les filles oui…

Blaise lui tira la langue de manière très viril. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune.

-Et dire qu'on avait une sortie à Préaulard de prévu…

-Il fallait t'y prendre avant, fit Draco. Tu aurais pu aller à Préaulard avec nous…

Draco monta à l'étage et Harry le suivit, laissant Blaise seul dans la salle commune.

-Tu as été un peu sec avec lui, fit Harry en refermant la porte.

-Non, rétorqua Draco. On ne va pas annuler notre sortie parce que Monsieur préfère draguer que de faire ses devoirs…

Harry eut un sourire et déposé fils sac sur son lit. Ils descendent ensuite dans la grande salle pour dîner

* * *

Le lendemain, les garçons allèrent déjeuner et Harry et Draco allèrent se préparer pour partir à Préaulard. Ils saluèrent Blaise qui retourna dans la salle commune et partirent.

-On va où ? demanda Draco quand ils arrivèrent à Préaulard.

-On n'a qu'à aller aux trois balais, je meurs d'envie d'une bonne bièreaubeurre.

-C'est vrai que, maintenant que tu en parles, j'en ai envie aussi

Ils s'y rendirent et réussirent à trouver une place. Harry s'y installa pendant que Draco alla chercher les boissons. Comme d'habitude, les trois balais était rempli de monde et il était difficile pour le blond de se frayer un chemin. Il revient au bout de dix minutes.

-C'est trop bon, fit Harry en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres après avoir bu une gorgée.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'air enfantin d'Harry.

-C'est clair que la bièreaubeurre est de loin la meilleure boisson du monde sorcier.

-C'est vrai que c'est meilleur que les alcools des moldus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme alcool ?

-De la bière blonde, brune, du whisky, du vin et un tas d'autre chose…

-Tu y as déjà gouté ?

-Oui, mon oncle me forçait à finir les verres de mon cousin pour ne pas jeter l'alcool. Il disait qu'il ne faisait pas gaspiller de l'alcool.

Harry tourna les yeux vers sa bouteille qu'il tournait dans ses doigts, le regard vide. Draco n'aimait pas voir se regard dans les yeux de son ami, regard qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait les moldus qui l'avaient élevé, enfin « élever » était un bien grand mot au vu de ce le brun lui avait raconté sur eux.

-Tu as déjà fait tes achats de Noël ? demanda Draco pour changer de sujet.

-Non, j'attends d'être sur le chemin de traverse pour les faires, et toi ?

-Moi aussi, il y a plus de boutiques sur le chemin de Traverse qu'ici. On a donc plus de choix

Harry eut un sourire, reconnaissant d'avoir changé de sujet.

* * *

Ils sortirent au bout d'une heure après avoir consommer trois bièreaubeurre chacun.

-Et si on allait près de la cabane hurlante avant d'aller chez Honeyduck ? proposa Draco.

Harry trouva l'idée intéressante. Ils quittèrent le village pour se rendre près de la cabane hurlante.

-Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment hanté ? demanda Draco.

Harry se mit à rigoler, Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver se rire magnifique.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda t'il tout de même, pas content qu'on se moque de lui.

-Parce qu'elle n'est absolument pas hanté.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est Sirius et Remus qui m'ont tout expliqué.

Draco le regarda, surprit. Harry lui raconta alors l'histoire de la cabane hurlante. Draco écouta avec attention, voyant bien le bonheur du brun de raconter ça.

-C'est pour ça que les gens pensent qu'elle est hantée, conclu Harry. C'est pour que personne ne sache pour Remus

-C'est quand même incroyable comme histoire.

-Je ne te fais pas dire. Les cours de Remus me manque…

-A moi aussi.

Harry regarda Draco, surprit.

-Même si je n'aimais pas le prof, je dois avouer qu'il est de loin le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'on aille eu. Avec lui, on apprenait des choses intéressantes et on ne passait pas notre temps à remplir des questionnaires sur quelle est la couleur préférer du prof…

Harry eut un petit rire.

-C'est vrai que c'était un sacré numéro Lockheart.

-Un enfer tu veux dire, réenchérit Draco. Même pas capable de se défendre contre des lutins et contre Rogue.

-Tu dis ça mais je ne pense pas qu'on saurait affronter Rogue…

-Moi non, mais toi, c'est certains que tu y arrives. Tu es de loin meilleur que moi en combat…

Harry rougit mais baissa la tête, ne voulant pas que Draco le voit rougir. Mais ce dernier le remarqua très bien et eut un sourire, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il trouvait Harry mignon quand il rougissait.

Sentant le regard de Draco sur lui, Harry rougit encore plus.

-J'ai hâte d'être aux vacances, fit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sirius et Remus me manquent…

-Ma mère aussi, compléta Draco.

-C'est pas trop dure pour elle sans ton père ?

-Bien au contraire, elle est heureuse qu'il soit à Azkaban…

Harry le regarda, surprit.

-C'était un mariage arrangé par leurs familles, expliqua Draco. Ils voulaient unir les familles Black et Malfoy. Ma mère n'était pas amoureuse de mon père, ils ont fait chambre appart la nuit même où ma mère à su qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Elle vit nettement mieux maintenant.

-Et elle le prends comment que tu sois amis avec moi ?

-Elle n'as jamais eu de problème avec toi, elle parait froide en public à cause de son éducation mais c'est une autre personne en privée.

-Comme toi, tu es un vrai connard en public mais un ange quand on te connait…

-Merci du compliment, fit Draco avec un sourire.

-C'est un compliment que je t'insulte de connard ?

-Pour moi, ça l'ait.

-Tu te foutrait pas un peu de moi ?

-Un peu.

Draco éclata alors de rire pendant qu'Harry lui mettait une claque derrière la tête, l'air outrée avant de sourire.

C'était clair que le Draco qu'il avait devant lui était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Et il préférait de loin ce Draco à l'ancien. Il le trouvait plus sympathique mais aussi beaucoup plus beau sans son air hautain

« Mais à quoi je pense moi » pensa Harry en secouant la tête. Il venait vraiment de penser que son meilleur ami était beau. Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond

-Bon, fit Draco, qui n'avait rien remarqué. Il commence à se faire tard, on ferait mieux d'aller chez HoneyDucks maintenant avant de retourner à Poudlard, je meurs de faim…

-Bonne idée, fit aussitôt Harry, ne voulant pas regarder Draco.

Ils allèrent chez Honeyducks pour faire le plein de friandises avant de retourner à Poudlard.


	13. Chapitre 13

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, en effet, c'était demain que les vacances de Noël commençait, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il remarqua tout de suite en tournant la tête que Draco était déjà descendu dans la grande salle.

Il se leva et prit une rapide douche, mit son uniforme et descendit dans la grande salle où Draco et les autres étaient entrain de manger.

-Bonjour, fit Harry en s'installant.

Les autres le saluèrent d'un signe de tête ou de main. Harry se servit des œufs brouillés.

-Bien dormit la marmotte ? fit Draco en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Très bien merci, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

* * *

Ils allèrent ensuite à leur cours de potions. Comme à son habitude, Rogue leur fit faire une potion difficile mais qu'Harry réussi sans grand problème. Rogue regarda sa potion durant quelques secondes avant de le contourner sans rien dire, Harry savait que c'était sa façon de dire que sa potion était bonne.

-C'est pas vrai !

Harry tourna les yeux derrière lui, Neville Londubat regardait son manuel de potion, de la fumée verte s'échappait de son chaudron, prouvant ainsi que sa potion était raté étant donné que la fumée devait être blanche. Rogue s'approcha aussitôt de lui.

-Vous avez mis une chenille entière alors qu'il fallait en mettre seulement la moitié, fit le professeur Rogue. Lisez-vous votre manuel ou êtes-vous incapable de lire une phrase ?

Tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, Harry se contentant d'un sourire en coin. Il n'était pas à l'aise de se moquer ouvertement des gens qui ne le méritait pas.

-20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et un zéro pour vous Monsieur Londubat.

Il vida d'un coup de baguette le chaudron de Neville et retourna à son bureau.

-Les autres, terminé votre potion, il vous reste moins d'une demi-heure.

Harry tourna les yeux vers Neville pour le voir ranger ses affaires, manquant de perdre ses moyens. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son chaudron

* * *

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves sortirent de la classe. Les Serpentard sortirent en dernier, content d'avoir tous réussi leur potion.

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi imbécile !

Harry et sa bande s'arrêtèrent, alerté. Le brun fit signe aux autres de se taire et de se cacher. Harry tourna la tête pour pouvoir voir la scène. Il reconnu Weasley et sa bande entourer un autre élève qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

-T'es pas foutu de réussir une potion Neville ! grogna Weasley. Tu as encore fait perdre des poings à Gryffondor.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu crois que tes excuses vont suffire ? c'est sûr que maintenant qu'Hermione n'est plus là pour t'aider, c'est plus difficile de demander de l'aide pour les potions. Tu es une véritable honte pour les Gryffondor, t'aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle, ils acceptent les ratés de ton genre avec plaisir. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien Neville et tu le seras toujours.

Harry pouvait voir Neville se ratatiner sur place et, sans comprendre pourquoi, cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir ça. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Draco semblait lui aussi mal à l'aise par la situation. Ils entendirent alors le bruit d'un sac qui tombait par terre et des feuilles voler.

-Tu ne mérites pas qu'on cherche à t'aider ni même que je perde mon temps avec toi !

Ron partit, Seamus et Dean le suivant, laissant Neville seul dans le couloir, se penchant pour ramasser ses affaires que Weasley renversé. Harry sortit alors de sa cachette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? chuchota Draco en le regardant, perdu.

Sans prêter attention à Draco, Harry s'approcha de Neville et se pencha pour ramasser des rouleaux de parchemin. Neville releva la tête et le regarda, surprit.

-Harry ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, continuant de ramasser les affaires de Neville. Il les remit dans le sac.

-Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire par Weasley Neville, dit finalement Harry en donnant à Neville son sac. Tu es meilleur que lui…

-J'en doutes, fit Neville en remettant son sac sur son dos

-Je peux t'assurer que si, contredit Harry. Tu es le meilleur élève en Botanique, même le professeur Chourave le dit. Tu connais les plantes mieux que quiconque et je suis certains que tu serais un très bon botaniste. Je sais que le professeur Rogue te fait peur mais tu ne dois pas perdre ton sang froid face à lui. Fait comme si tu étais en cours de Botanique et que tu devais préparer une potion pour soigner une plante, dit -toi que si tu rates la potion, tu tueras la plante.

Neville ne paressait pas convaincu.

-Ou bien, si ça ne marche pas, tu imagines le professeur Rogue en slip, ca marche toujours…

Neville se mit à rire légèrement, semblant s'imaginer la scène

-Merci Harry

Le Serpentard se contenta d'un mouvement de tête avant que Neville ne reparte.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? demanda Draco en le rejoignant.

-Neville manque de confiance en lui, le fait de se faire rabaisser par Weasley augmente ce manque de confiance et peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

Harry regarda Draco.

-Je ne supportes pas les gens qui rabaisse les autres alors qu'ils sont plus mauvais qu'eux. Neville est peu être un Gryffondor mais c'est un garçon doux et gentil qui as besoin de soutien.

Draco le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, on va t'aider…

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Draco semblait gêné. Il désigna alors une pièce où le groupe s'engouffra.

-J'ai envie d'aider Neville pour une raison…

Harry s'assit sur la table, l'incitant à continuer.

-Après la mort de Voldemort, les Mangemorts étaient persuadé qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'on le retenait. Un groupe de mangemort composé de ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange s'en sont prit aux Londubat, un couple d'auror. Ils les ont torturés avec des Doloris très puissant pour qu'ils lui disent où se trouvait Voldemort, ils les ont torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous et ils sont maintenant à Sainte-Mangouste à vie. C'est à cause de ma famille si Neville n'as pas grandi avec ses parents alors, s'il te plait Harry, laisse-moi l'aider avec toi.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'affirmer de la tête. Il savait déjà l'histoire, l'ayant vu dans la pensive de Dumbledore l'année dernière mais il ne savait pas que Draco l'a connaissait aussi.

De plus, il pouvait voir la sincérité dans les yeux de Draco.

-Mais ce n'est pas sûr que Neville accepte aussi facilement que moi. Il faudra que tu gagnes sa confiance, ce qui n'est pas gagné contes tenus de la façon dont tu l'as traité depuis des années

-Je m'en doutes bien.


	14. Chapitre 14

Harry descendit du train et chercha Sirius qu'il trouva rapidement, un peu à l'écart des autres mais le regardant avec un sourire.

-Salut mon grand, fit Sirius en s'approchant lui aussi. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Assez bien oui et toi, ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi le retour à la vie civile ?

-Un peu déstabilisant mais bon, je vais finir par m'y faire.

Sirius avait en effet été innocenté il y a peu mais les gens le regardaient encore comme s'il était un criminel. Mais le Black n'y prêtait pas attention.

-On rentre ? J'ai hâte de rentrer

Il prit le chariot d'Harry et passa le passage, Harry le suivit et ils traversèrent la gare sans parler.

-On y va comment ? demanda Harry.

-Par transplanage pardi, prends mon bras.

L'adolescent le regarda, surprit mais prit quand même le bras de son parrain. Il se sentit alors happé et il lui fut impossible de détacher sa main de Sirius. Deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouvas dans une maison qu'Harry reconnu rapidement comme étant Square Grimmauld

-Ah Sirius, fit une voix féminine. Tu es rentré tôt

Harry tourna la tête et vit que le tableau de la mère de Sirius avaient tiré et surtout qu'elle ne criait pas.

-Je suis allé chercher Harry mère.

Walburga tourna les yeux vers Harry qui regarda son parrain quelques secondes, surprit avant de regarder Walburga qui le regardait avec attention, semblant attendre un geste de sa part

-Bonjour Mme Black, fit Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres

Walburga le regarda quelques secondes avant de faire un léger sourire en coin

-La politesse veut qu'un jeune homme incline la tête pour saluer une dame. Je vois que vous avez des lacunes

-Un peu oui, je suis désolé

-J'espère que mon fils les comblera rapidement.

Sirius se contenta de sourire et alla dans le salon, suivit d'Harry.

-Je peux avoir des explications ? je suis un peu perdu là.

-Je veux une tasse de chocolat ? demanda Sirius.

Harry affirma de la tête. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux étaient installé dans le salon, une tasse chaude dans les mains

-ça à commencer après que j'ai reçu ta lettre, commença Sirius après avoir bu une gorgée. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes et la lettre d'Hermione les as confirmés. Depuis quelques temps, je commençais à avoir des doutes sur Dumbledore.

-Comment ça ?

-Arthur Weasley as une confiance absolue en Dumbledore et je me doute fortement que lui et sa famille ait pu manigancer tout ça sans que Dumbledore soit au courant.

-Tu es entrain de dire que…

-Je n'ai rien pour le prouver mais c'est fort possible. C'est pour ça que je veux aller à Gringott avec toi, pour mettre les choses aux claires.

-Tu veux y aller quand ?

-J'ai pris rendez-vous avec eux dans deux jours. Plus tôt nous irons, mieux se sera

-Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ton changement de comportement avec ta mère. La dernière fois que je suis venu, elle t'insultait et voulait t'expulser de la maison.

Sirius sourit.

-Après avoir appris ce qui t'étais arrivé avec les Weasley, nous avons eu une discussion ma mère et moi et nous décidé qu'il faudrait mieux enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Comme ça ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais je t'expliquerais mieux quand on aura été à Gringott.

Harry regarda son parrain, curieux.

-Et à l'école ? comment ça se passe ?

-Assez bien, les Serpentard sont géniaux, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde même si la lumière et la chaleur du dortoir des Gryffondor me manquent beaucoup.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la remarque d'Harry

-Weasley est toujours aussi énervant, continua Harry. Il sème la terreur chez les Gryffondor et surtout auprès de Neville qui lui sert de bouc émissaire.

Harry lui expliqua la scène avec Neville qui s'était passé la veille. A la fin de son récit, Sirius soupira et déposa sa tasse sur la table

-Pauvre Neville, fit-il. Je connais ses parents. Frank et Alice Londubat étaient tous les deux de puissants aurors qui ont combattu Voldemort plusieurs fois.

-Comment papa et maman…

-Exactement. Beaucoup de gens ont été choqués par ce qui leur ait arriver, peu de temps après la disparition de Voldemort.

Harry ne put que baisser les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Le silence fut interrompu par Kreattur qui s'inclina devant eux.

-Kreattur est heureux de voir Maitre Harry, fit l'elfe de maison.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

-La chambre d'Harry est-elle prête ? demanda Sirius.

-Elle est prête Maitre. Le diner est également prêt.

-Très bien, nous arrivons dans cinq minutes.

Kreattur s'inclina et disparu

-J'ai également eu une discussion avec Kreattur, répondit Sirius à la question muette d'Harry. Je t'expliquerais tout quand on sera à Gringott, je te le promets Harry.

Harry ne put qu'affirmer de la tête et suivit Sirius dans la cuisine où le diner était servi. Harry fut surprit de voir que Kreattur s'était donné du mal pour leur faire à manger.

* * *

Après le repas, Sirius aida Harry à monter sa valise dans sa chambre.

-Sirius…

-Huh ?

-Tu n'as pas peur que les Weasley débarquent ?

-Absolument pas, j'ai lancé un sort de répulsion à la maison. Les seules personnes qui peuvent entrer sont celle qui sont accepté par le maitre des lieux. C'est pour cette raison que je nous ai fait transplaner directement dans la maison.

Sirius prit Harry par les épaules.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sera tranquille ici, pas de Dumbledore, pas de Weasley. On passeras enfin Noël en famille…

Harry sourit et affirma de la tête.

-Aller, il est tard, le voyage à dû être éprouvant pour toi. Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander à Kreattur.

-Bonne nuit Sirius.

-Bonne nuit Harry

Sirius sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry seul. Le jeune adolescent retira ses vêtements et mit son pyjama avant de se mettre au lit.

Il ne comprenait plus rien mais il lui fallait attendre le rendez-vous à Gringott. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.


	15. Chapitre 15

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Le rendez-vous que Sirius avait fixé était tôt dans la journée, leur laissant ainsi le reste de la journée pour faire leur achat de Noël. Ils entrèrent dans la banque et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le comptoir.

-Bonjour, fit Sirius.

-Monsieur Black, fit le gobelin avec un léger signe de tête en guise de salutation. Toujours à l'heure. Monsieur Potter.

Harry répondit lui aussi d'un léger signe de tête.

-Suivez-moi.

Le gobelin les emmena dans une grande salle avec un bureau et des fauteuils. Le gobelin les invita à s'asseoir

-Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin Monsieur Potter. Je suis Gripsec, le gobelin qui s'occupe de la famille Potter. Cela fait plusieurs années que je cherche à avoir un entretien avec vous

-Des années ?

-En effet, je voulais parler avec vous de la fortune de votre famille.

-Je n'ai pas de fortune, je n'ai que le coffre que mes parents m'ont laissé.

Gripsec était surprit et tourna la tête vers Sirius qui se contenta d'affirmer de la tête, l'air complètement résigné.

-Vous ne savez rien de votre héritage ?

-Juste ce coffre.

-Cela explique plusieurs choses, nous allons tout de suite y remédier dans ce cas. Nous allons commencer par le testament de vos parents.

-Mes parents ont laissé un testament ?

-C'est pire que je le pensais.

Gripsec fouilla dans son bureau et en sortit un gros dossier. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une enveloppe sceller qu'il descella avant d'en sortir un parchemin qu'il donna à Harry

-Vos parents vous ont laissé une lettre

Harry l'a pris.

« _Harry, notre fils adoré,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Voldemort a réussi à nous trouver et que nous avons trouvé la mort. Nous aurions espéré que Sirius s'occupe de toi mais nous nous doutons que ce n'est pas le cas, Dumbledore as dû te placer chez ta tante, Pétunia Dursley où tu as dû vivre un enfer._

 _Nous sommes désolés d'avoir dû te laisser aussi vite mais saches que nous ne le voulions pas, nous aurions voulu rester auprès de toi et te donner tout notre amour._

 _Nous ne voulons pas que tu te sentes coupables de notre mort, nous sommes morts en te protégeant, toi notre unique enfant, notre chair et notre sang et nous ne le regrettons pas. Si c'était à recommencer, nous le referions sans hésiter._

 _Tu trouveras avec cette lettre notre testament qui te désigne héritier de la fortune des Potter ainsi que tous les biens que nous possédons._

 _Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur._

 _Maman et Papa_ »

Harry eut un petit sourire à la fin de sa lecture, les yeux légèrement humides.

-Je peux l'a gardé ? demanda-t-il au gobelin.

-Bien sûr. Cette lettre est pour vous et ne concerne pas Gringott

Harry plia la lettre et l'a mis dans sa poche. Il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes et il sentit Sirius lui presser doucement l'épaule.

-Excusez-moi, fit le jeune homme.

-Ne vous excusez pas Monsieur Potter, cette réaction est tout à fait normale dans votre situation. Si vous souhaitez attendre un peu…

-Non, fit Harry en reprenant sa respiration. Nous sommes là pour une raison et je veux tout savoir

Gripsec prit la deuxième lettre se trouvant dans l'enveloppe.

« _Ceci sont les dernières volontés de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans_

 _Nous nommons Harry James Potter, notre unique enfant comme notre principal héritier. Nous lui léguons la fortune de la famille Potter. Nous nommons Sirius Black comme le tuteur de notre fils et le gérant de son héritage jusqu'à la majorité de notre fils ou bien Alice Londubat si Mr Black ne peut pas assurer cette demande. Nous ne voulons pas que notre fils soit placer chez Mme Pétunia Dursley et son mari, Vernon Dursley._

 _Nous ne voulons également pas que Albus Dumbledore soit à la gestion de l'héritage de notre fils. Si cela devait avoir lieu, nous demandons à ce que notre fils soit émanciper s'il est capable de gérer lui-même son héritage ou bien, si Sirius Black et Alice Londubat ne peuvent remplir cette fonction, nous souhaitons que l'héritage soit géré par Remus Lupin._

 _Nous jurons sur notre magie que nos dernières volontés ont été rédigé en étant totalement sain d'esprit et n'ont été influencé par personne_ »

Gripsec reposa le document et regarda Harry.

-A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les volontés de vos parents n'ont pas été respecté.

-Pas le moins du monde, fit Harry. J'ai été placé chez les Dursley le jour même de la mort de mes parents et ce alors que les Londubat n'avaient pas été attaqué.

-Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui n'a pas été respecté…

-Comment ça ?

-Après la mort des Potter, Albus Dumbledore a été désigner comme gérant de votre fortune…

-Pardon ?

-En tant que président du magenmagot, il a pu facilement devenir le gérant, personne ne connaissant les dernières volontés des Potter et Mr Black se trouvant en prison.

-Mais pourquoi ? Le testament stipule…

-Un testament magique est différent d'un testament normal, intervient Sirius. Il ne peut être ouvert que devant un membre de la famille du défunt ou bien une personne désignée par les défunts.

-ça veut dire…

-Que le testament ne pouvait être ouvert qu'en ta présence.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact Monsieur Black.

Les deux regardèrent le gobelin.

-Certes, il faut un membre de la famille pour ouvrir le testament mais, dans le cas où aucun membre de la famille ne peut venir, le président du magenmagot peut demander à voir le testament.

-Mais, il était scellé…

-En effet, Monsieur Dumbledore a refusé qu'on l'ouvre, affirmant qu'il connaissait déjà les volontés des Potter

-Ce qui voudrait dire…

-Qu'il as volontairement bafouer les volontés de mes parents, conclu Harry. Il savait qu'ils ne voulaient que j'ailles chez Dursley mais il m'as a déposer la nuit même de leur mort, il s'est imposé en tant que gérant de mon héritage…

-Ce explique beaucoup de chose…

Devant le regard interrogateur du plus jeune, Gripsec prit un autre papier.

-Au cours des dernières années, de nombreux retraits ont été effectué dans vos coffres.

-Comment ça ? Je ne retirais qu'un peu d'argent une fois par ans…

Gripsec ne parut bien surprit, ce qui inquiéta un peu Harry.

-J'ai bien peur que Dumbledore ait un peu profiter d'être gérant.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis 14 ans, un retrait de 10 000 Galions par mois est fait sur le compte des Dursley. 100 000 par an sur le compte personnel d'Albus Dumbledore et 50 000 sur les comptes de Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Ginevra Weasley.

-Vous êtes entrain de me dire que les Weasley recevaient de l'argent provenant de mon coffre depuis des années.

-J'en ai bien peur Monsieur Potter.

Harry avait du mal à y croire, les Weasley étaient amis avec lui parce qu'ils étaient payés pour le faire. Il aurait dû s'en douter mais c'était quand même un choc pour lui.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant avant ?

-C'est votre gérant qui devait le faire.

-Etant dire qu'il avait intérêt à ne rien dire…

-Les dernières volontés de mes parents n'ont pas été respecté, vous êtes le gardien de la fortune de ma famille et vous avez laisser faire sans réagir.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter.

Gripsec était terriblement gêné, il avait faillit à son devoir et si Harry le voulait, il pourrait le renvoyez et cela signifierait la mort pour lui.

-Je vous laisses une dernière chance, fit Harry, connaissant le système des gobelins. Mes parents vous faisaient confiance mais ce sera la dernière, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui Monsieur Potter, merci pour la confiance que vous accordez à notre banque. Que pouvons-nous faire pour nous racheter ?

-Je veux que les transferts s'arrêtent immédiatement.

-Et devons-nous récupérer l'argent ?

-Ca ne sert à rien, il n'en reste surement plus rien.

-Désirez-vous porter plainte ?

-Pas maintenant, j'aimerais avoir un inventaire complet de l'héritage que mes parents m'ont laisser.

-Très bien.

Le gobelin ouvrit de nouveau le dossier.

-La famille Potter possède pas moins de 10 coffres à la banque, celui que vous utilisez depuis le début de vos études est l'un des plus petits. Vous possédez également de nombreuses demeures, celle de Godric's Hollow, une résidence en Ecosse, en France et en Italie, vous possédez également des bijoux et des ouvrages et objets magiques très anciens et de très grandes valeurs.

-Dumbledore as-il put prendre ces ouvrages ?

-Non, même s'il était le gérant de votre héritage, il n'avait pas la possibilité d'approcher tous vos coffres, pour certains, il faut la signature magique du chef de famille ou de l'héritier pour les ouvrir

-Comment ça ?

-C'est simple, il faut votre signature magique pour ouvrir ses coffres Monsieur Potter.

-C'est-à-dire que je suis le seul à pouvoir les ouvrir ?

-En effet.

Harry fut soulager, cela voulait dire que Dumbledore n'avait pu prendre que de l'or.

-Dumbledore a t'il fait autre chose que des transferts d'argent ? demanda Sirius.

-J'ai bien peur que non, il a également rédigé un contrat de mariage entre Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley.

-Quoi ? fit le concerné. C'est une blague ?

-Non Monsieur Potter, Dumbledore à rédiger ce contrat i ans.

-Par pitié, dites-moi qu'on peut le briser…

Gripsec examina le contrat.

-Vous avez de la chance Monsieur Potter, pour valider un contrat, il faut la signature magique des deux personnes concernées et il n'y a que la signature de Ginevra Weasley. Vous pouvez donc le briser sans problème.

-Très bien, je veux le briser tout de suite. Les Weasley m'ont déjà pris de l'argent, il est hors de question que je leur serve sur un plateau d'argent.

-Il sera fait ainsi Monsieur Potter.

-Avez-vous d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à m'annoncer ? demanda le plus jeune, s'attendant encore à autre chose

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, je peux vous posez une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Si je décide de porter plaintes contre Molly, Ron et Ginny Weasley, est-ce que les autres membres de la famille Weasley peuvent aussi être impliqués ?

-Pas forcément, mais c'est possible qu'ils soient interrogés et mis en inculpation en cas de doutes.

-Je vois. Si je décide de porter plaintes, je suis obligé de le faire maintenant ?

-Non, dès que vous souhaiterez porter plaintes, nous ferons les mesures nécessaires à ce moment-là et pas avant.

Harry approuva de la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris.

-Bon, fit Sirius. Maintenant que cette entrevue est terminée, nous aimerions retirer un peu d'argent, nous avons des achats de Noël à faire, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry regarda son parrain, surprit avant de sourire et d'affirmer de la tête


	16. Question

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, ce post est pour vous posez une question.**

 **Voilà, comme vous le savez, j'ai décider de réécrire mon histoire car il y avait beaucoup d'incohérences et l'histoire allait trop vite. J'ai donc tout réécrit en essayant de garder la même trame et également le même caractères des personnages. Mais il y en as un que j'hésite toujours. C'est le personnage d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas si je gardes l'évolution du personnage comme dans la précédente version ou bien est-ce que je l'a fait faire vraiment partisane de Dumbledore, qu'en pensez vous?**

 **Merci pour suivre fidèlement cette histoire de me donner votre avis sur cette nouvelle version**


	17. Chapitre 16

Ils sortirent de Gringott et firent leurs achats de Noël chacun de leur côté.

-Tu veux aller autre part avant de rentrer ? demanda Sirius quand ils se retrouvèrent deux heures plus tard.

-A la librairie, fit Harry. Voir s'il n'y pas des livres intéressants.

Ils se rendirent à la librairie pour acheter des livres, Sirius devait avouer que renouveler la bibliothèque de la maison serait une bonne idée.

Harry lui cherchait des romans intéressant à lire, lire des livres sur les familles de sang pur et l'importance du sang pur l'énervait un peu. Il en trouvait quelques-uns d'intéressant.

Il se fit alors bousculer par quelqu'un. Il tourna les yeux et fut surprit en reconnaissant cette personne.

C'était Hermione, mais Harry put aussitôt voir qu'elle était bizarre, elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus en pétard que d'habitude et avait du mal à tenir debout. Harry déposa les livres qu'il avait en main pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Hermione ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle regardait dans le vide et se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber. Harry s'approcha encore plus et lui prit les épaules.

-Hermione !

La brune sursauta et leva les yeux vers Harry. Le brun était vraiment choqué, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione comme ça et cela l'inquiétait.

-H…Harry…

-Oui, fit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Hermione ?

Hermione s'accrocha à ses bras en tremblant.

-Harry…

Elle tremblait et s'accrochait à lui.

-Harry ?

Sirius arriva près de lui et remarqua aussitôt Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'en sais rien, elle est apparu comme ça.

Sirius s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit les épaules, il l'a secoua un peu et elle le regarda.

-Si…Sirius…

L'adulte prit sa baguette et l'a pointa sur Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Finite Incantatem.

Un jet sortit de la baguette. Hermione baissa alors la tête avant de l'a relever soudainement, les yeux brumeux.

-Ca va Hermione ?

-Sirius ?

Elle tourna alors les yeux vers Harry.

-Harry ?

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, Harry regarda son parrain, ne comprenant plus rien. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête de ne pas parler et lui indiqua un coin de la pièce où un petit groupe était présent. Les trois s'y rendirent et se mirent à l'abri des regards.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Harry.

-Hermione était sous impérium.

Harry le regarda, surprit. Il ne doutait pas de Sirius mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione était sous emprise. Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Depuis quand ?

-Les deux dernières semaines des vacances, fit-elle. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et les Weasley à propos de l'argent qu'ils prenaient dans ton coffre. Dumbledore m'a placée sous Imperium pour ne pas que je t'en parle et que je les aides.

Elle lui prit la main.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dit et fait depuis le début de l'année, fit-elle. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt des méfaits de Ronald. Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'aurais dû être là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin au lieu d'écouter cet idiot sans cervelle.

Harry l'a regarda, pas vraiment convaincu.

-Harry, fit Sirius. On peut faire faire n'importe quoi à une personne sous Impérium, même contrôler ses paroles. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était très difficile de savoir qui l'était vraiment au cours de la guerre.

-Je sais, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu y résiste maintenant et pas avant.

-J'y résiste depuis plusieurs semaines, fit Hermione. Mais Ron l'aurait tout de suite remarqué et puis, si j'étais venue te voir en te disant que j'étais sous impérium, tu m'aurais cru ?

Harry ne pouvait lui donner tort puisqu'il avait également du mal à y croire maintenant.

-Stupéfix.

Hermione tomba dans les bras de Sirius qui l'a posa par terre.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te parler seul. Tu sembles perplexe.

-Ca t'étonne, je l'a rencontre comme ça et elle me dit qu'elle était sous emprise depuis des mois, avoue que c'est gros à avaler…

-Justement, c'est beaucoup trop gros pour Hermione, si elle avait vraiment voulue te piéger, intelligente comme elle est, elle aurait choisi un plan mieux complexe, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry soupira, c'est vrai que ce type de plan était indigne d'Hermione, c'était beaucoup trop grossier.

-Harry, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit avec Dumbledore, elle n'a pas toucher à ton argent, Grispec nous as bien dit que seul Dumbledore et les Weasley y avait toucher. C'est une fille juste qui n'aurait pas accepter de te trahir pour de l'argent. Et je sais, qu'au fond de toi, tu sais qu'elle ne ment pas.

Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin, Sirius avait raison, une partie de lui n'avait jamais voulu croire en l'a trahison d'Hermione. Ron, il en était certains mais pas Hermione. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, même plus que Ron, elle l'avait crue dès le début quand il avait affirmé ne pas avoir mit son nom dans la coupe de feu, elle avait été là pour l'aider à sauver Sirius des détraqueurs, il n'aurait plus Sirius si elle n'avait pas été là.

-Tu as raison, fit-il.

Sirius sourit et réveilla Hermione. Celle-ci se releva avec l'aide d'Harry.

-Désolé, fit Sirius. J'avais besoin de parler avec Harry.

-Pas de problème, fit-elle.

Elle regarda Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire.

-J'acceptes tes excuses Hermione

Celle-ci le regarda, surprit avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Merci Harry.

Le brun sourit et l'a serra dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mais, comment on va faire avec Weasley ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione. Pour l'instant, je passe Noël avec mes parents.

-Le fait que tu résistes à L'impérium est une bonne chose, fit Sirius. Il te suffit de continuer à faire comme si tu l'étais en présence de Dumbledore et des Weasley. Harry et toi continuerez à vous détester pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Il y a un autre problème, fit Harry. Je dis quoi à Draco et aux autres ? Ils vont bien finir par le découvrir…

-Tu trouveras bien quelque chose, tu les connais mieux que moi.

-Ca va être compliquer mais je trouverais bien quelque chose.


End file.
